Just Friends 2: Fallen Below
by Lorithemolehog123
Summary: Everything seems to be going fine until a huge piece of ice comes between the herd and Lori and Eddie. It's a race to get them back and with the help of a somewhat insane weasel and Peaches' new friend, Danny, they hope to get the herd back together again. Will they be able to get Lori and Eddie back? What's the emergency? Where's Waldo? Rated T just in case. I don't own ice age!
1. Daily Rituals

**I'M BACK BABY!**

**Lori: I hope I don't die in this one...**

**If you didn't read the first Just Friends, go read it now!  
**

Louis' eyes burst open. He sat up and looked around. He was back in the burrow; it had just been a dream. Louis looked to his left to see Lori was still asleep, and sighed in relief. Yup, it had just been a dream.

Louis knew that he wasn't going to fall back asleep so he left the burrow. Climbing up the tunnel, he exited the room and into the fresh air outside. It was almost dawn; he still had some time before Lori woke up. He burrowed underground and away down the path.

After a couple minutes he was at his thinking spot. The top of a cliff that over looked the whole valley. He could see The Lake, all across the ice fields, to The Oak Tree, and over to the falls. He could see the mountains in the background that bordered the island and the suns light that was just barely visible behind them.

He gazed out over the view and thought his dream over. It was a complete mystery to him, it consisted of Lori, the ice fields, and a tree, and that's all he could remember. Louis concluded that the tree had been The Oak Tree, but he had no idea what Lori, the ice fields, and The Oak Tree had to do with each other.

Funny how dreams seem to disappear. He could know exactly what had happened in it about ten minutes ago but now? Now it was gone, gone until it came back. He had been having this dream for a while now and would most likely have the dream again tomorrow night.

Suddenly two little fuzzy paws covered his eyes and he heard a soft giggle behind him. Louis jumped, but then immediately knew exactly who it was.

"Guess who!" A sweet little voice asked in a sing-song tone.

"Let me guess…" Louis said crossing his arms. "Is it…Peaches?" He asked, obviously not serious.

"No silly!" the voice said. "It's me." The paws disappeared and Dawn poked her head in front of Louis.

"Oh, well then I was way off." Louis laughed. Dawn had done that multiple times since she could talk, and Louis was the perfect target. Mostly this was because he and Lori were the only ones small enough for her to do it to.

Louis climbed up out of his hole and Dawn trotted around him in circles happily. She rubbed her head under his arms and around his body and purred. Louis smiled and laughed, her whiskers were tickling him.

"Careful of the quills." Louis reminded her. She had pricked her nose and ears on the quills before and was mad at him for a while, but before the end of the day she had gotten over it. She broke off and headed down the path.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, she and her brother were never supposed to be alone.

"Three…Two…" Louis heard her mumble and was confused. Then he was knocked over by a fuzzy little object that roared menacingly as it smashed his face in the dirt. Louis was surprised but then was sure what was going on.

"Gotcha again!" Dark announced while sitting on top of Louis. "I bet you didn't even expect me!"

"Yeah, I didn't. You're getting good at this." Louis said. "Now get off!" Louis wriggled under the little cub's body and Dark stumbled off, following his sister down the path. Louis sighed and followed underground.

Dark caught up to Dawn and they walked side by side. Dawn looked over her shoulder and saw that Louis was catching up. She grinned evily at her brother as they had the exact same thought, and took off down the path at top speed. Louis could hear them running and rolled his eyes.

_Just like them to try and get away._ Louis thought and tunneled after them.

VVV

Louis chased them all the way over to The Oak Tree where Ellie, Manny, Peaches, the possums, Shira, and Sid were waiting.

They ran over to their mother and quickly sat down innocently.

"Hi Mom." Dawn said. Shira cocked an eyebrow and looked at her cubs. They were up to something, like always.

Louis finally tunneled over and stopped in front of the tree. He climbed up out of the ground and flopped on his back trying to catch his breath. The cubs stifled their laughter and Louis panted on the ground. He rolled over onto his stomach and supported himself on his elbows, running one hand though his hair.

"Do you ever run out of energy?" Louis asked, still fighting for breath. The cubs busted out laughing, Dawn rolled on the ground and Dark pointed and laughed at Louis, who dropped his head to the ground.

"Well, at least now I know where you were."Shira said plainly, getting up and walking over to Louis. She poked his side and he looked up.

"Hi." He said

"How far did you chase them this time?" Shira asked.

"All the way from the top of the cliff that overlooks the valley." Louis replied, sitting on his knees.

"Dawn! Dark! Say sorry to Louis!" Shira ordered her cubs.

"We're sorry Louis." They said in unison. Shira walked over to her cubs.

"Come on; let's go find your dad." Shira said leading them away. "You guys have to stop doing that; you're going to give him a heart attack."

"But it's so fun!" Dawn defended.

"I don't care how fun it is you're gonna kill the poor guy." That was the last thing they heard before the sabers disappeared into the woods.


	2. Break-up

**You know by the title that this is ****_not_**** gonna be good...**

Lori woke up, stretched, and yawned. She looked around. Louis was nowhere to be found. This had been happening recently, He would wake up and disappear to his "thinking spot" before sunrise and when she woke up he would be nowhere to be found. They had been a couple for a year in a half, living together for a year, and mates for two days, and Lori had grown fond of waking up in the morning and the first thing she saw was his face. So now that he had been disappearing she had been a little disappointed not to have that.

She walked over to the tunnel of the burrow and climbed up it, but didn't go outside. Before she left she peeked out of the hole and scanned the sky. No birds. Lori climbed out of the tunnel and was about of tunnel away but realized something.

_Ops, forgot breakfast!_ Lori ran back into the burrow and reappeared with a grub, a worm, and some berries. She had enough for Louis and her to share so she started off toward The Oak Tree.

When she arrived she saw everyone there. Manny, the-for lack of a better word- patriarch of the herd, Ellie, his mate, Diego, their friend, Shira, Diego's mate, Dawn and Dusk, Diego and Shira's cubs, Sid, lord of the flame, Crash and Eddie, Ellie's brothers, Finn, Eddie's friend, and Brian, Crash's "friend".

"Hello." She greeted cheerily.

"Hey Lori." Everyone said at one point or another. She walked over to Louis who was leaning up against one of the tree's roots.

"I brought food." She announced standing next to him. She held out the grub to Louis and he reached for it, but Lori pulled it back and held it away. "Say thank you." Lori said sweetly.

"Thank you." Louis said smiling and Lori handed him the grub and a couple berries.

"You're welcome." Lori was about to eat the worm when she saw Dawn and Dark making faces. Dawn was sticking out her toung and Dark was crinkling his nose. Lori smiled.

"I'm sorry, do you want some?" She asked holding out the worm.

"Eww!" Dawn said, looking away

"No way!" Dark squealed as they both hid behind Diego. Lori laughed and ate the worm.

"Say the cubs that eat dead animal carcasses." She said under her breath.

"Well maybe I don't want to!" They all heard from down the path. Everyone rolled their eyes. They were at it again.

"Why can't you just do what I ask?" Peaches asked angrily.

"You never do what _I_ ask!" Ethan yelled. Dawn covered her ears and Finn cringed. They had been fighting for two months now. First it was just little fights every once in a while, but soon it had escalated to big fights over small stuff. From an insult to the color of the flower in Peaches hair they would fight about anything and everything, and the herd was getting sick of it.

"That's because whenever you ask me to do something it's something you can do yourself!" Peaches yelled back

"Why can't you just do something for me once?" Ethan yelled.

"I hate you!" Peaches yelled.

"Well if you hate me so much maybe we should just break up!" Ethan yelled. Everyone gasped, even Peaches. Her face turned to sadness for a moment but the quickly twisted back to anger.

"F-fine!" she yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back and they both walked away in opposite directions. Their fights had been bad, once it was bad enough to make Finn cry, but it never had one escalated to a break-up.

"Oh no." Ellie said and ran after Peaches.

"I-I'm going with them." Lori said, tunneling after Ellie.

"Wait for me!" Louis said, following them underground.

Louis caught up to Lori and the pair found Ellie trying to comfort Peaches who was now crying.

The molehogs climbed out of the ground and walked over to Peaches and Ellie. Louis wrung his hands and walked over to Peaches.

"It'll be ok." He said, patting her trunk.

"No it won't!" Peaches cried, and wiped her tears with her trunk. "I'll never love again!"

"Oh, of course you will. It's not the end of the world, you'll find another guy." Ellie comforted her daughter.

"Not like Ethan!" Peaches sobbed.

"Oh, come on now," Lori said nicely. "You will find someone as good as, maybe even better than Ethan. I can guarantee it!"

"B-but Ethan was the best guy ever and I just broke up with him!" Peaches said. "I should go get him back…" She said quietly and started walking.

"Woah," Lori stepped in front of her with her arms held out. "Don't go crawling back to him! If he wants you back he has to come and get you."

"B-but what if he never comes to get me?" Peaches asked.

"Then he's the wrong guy." Lori said.

"But he's _not_ the wrong guy!" Peaches wailed. "I love him!" Peaches ran off into the forest. Everyone sighed. They probably would have to just wait for her to forget about him.

"Should we go find her?" Louis asked.

"No, She probably needs some alone time." Ellie said sadly as she started to walk through the forest back toward The Oak Tree. Louis and Lori looked at each other in worry and followed underground, all of them disappearing into the woods.

**I hate Ethan too much to let him stay, sorry if you think otherwise.**

**Poor depressed Peaches. VnV**


	3. A New Friend

**DANNY! I don't own ice age!**

Day, weeks, and eventually a month past and Peaches was still unhappy. She moped around, mostly staying at The Oak Tree or going on long walks. The happiest member of the herd had been thoroughly crushed. Peaches had hit rock bottom. She didn't talk or laugh; they hadn't even gotten a smile out of her.

Everyone tried to cheer her up. Crash, Eddie, and Lori tried to cheer her up by playing pranks on people, Louis and Ellie tried to get her to talk about it, or say anything for that matter, Dawn and Dark tried to play with their cousin but she just seemed to be lost to sadness. The one thing everyone could agree on was that this was even worse than when she and Ethan fought all the time. They would rather have a happy and somewhat angry Peaches than a quiet depressed one.

One day they were all at The Oak Tree, incredibly bored and in need of something to do.

"We could… come up with another stunt." Eddie suggested.

"No." Everyone said in dull unison.

"We could go to the lake." Lori suggested another activity.

"No." Everyone responded.

"We could play chess." Brian said. No one really responded. From down the path, Peaches returned from her long walk and stood in front of the herd.

"Hey Peaches." They all greeted her dully, Peaches didn't respond.

"Peaches!" Dawn yelled excitedly. "Do you have any ideas for what we could do?" Peaches slowly shook her head and walked over to her branch. Grasping it with her tail, she pulled herself up into the tree, hanging upside down and closed her eyes.

Dawn watched her cousin. As she did so her ears dropped, Peaches was still sad. Dawn wondered back over to her mother and sat down in between her brother and her mom. Shira looked at her sympathetically. All she wanted to do was play with her cousin.

Lori brought herself to her feet and walked down the path, the eyes of everyone following her. Louis got up and jogged to catch up to her when he did he slowed to a walk and looked over at her.

She had a frown on her face. Her ears drooped just a little bit and her eyes were fixed on the path she was walking on. Louis frowned a little. After a few minutes of just walking, Louis decided to start a conversation.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"I'm sick of every one being sad." Lori said. She seemed drained recently, not acting like her usual perky self. It seemed as if the mood of the herd was really taking its toll.

"All we need is somebody to come along and make everything better, y' know? We need someone to just fix up Peaches so we can all go back to the way it was before."

"Lori, look out!" Louis said right before she nearly slammed into something big and furry.

"Woah!" Lori said, barely able to stop before she ran into it. She looked up. It was a mammoth. He peered over his shoulder and saw the two molehogs standing behind him.

"Oh, uh, sorry! Are you ok?" The Mammoth said, turning around. "I probably shouldn't just be standing right in the middle of the path like this." He nodded toward the path.

He had dark blonde hair in the end of his tail, around his neck, and in his top knot, the rest of him was blonde. His top knot was pretty much straight, and he had blue eyes. He looked like he was as tall as or close to Manny's height and one of his tusks was longer than the other by a couple inches, which made them almost touch, though it left room for his trunk to go between them.

A smile spread across Lori's face and she glanced over at Louis then back at the mammoth.

"Yeah, we're ok." She said.

He sighed in relief. "Good, I nearly stepped on this bird the other day. I missed it by an inch. Sometimes I tend to just zone out, I guess that's why I don't have a girlfriend. My head's always up in the clouds, y'know?" He said. "Oh, uh, I'm Danny, what's your name?" He asked them.

"I'm Lori, and that's Louis." Lori said looking up at Danny. "Hey, Danny, are you busy right now?"

"No, not really, why do you ask?" He asked smiling.

"We have this friend, Peaches, and she's been down in the dumps lately. We've all tried but nothing seems to be working. Louis and I think that a new friend could cheer her up, do you want to help?" Lori asked him.

"Sure, why not. You could never have too many friends!" Danny said cheerfully.

"Cool. You wait here, we'll go get her." Lori said, taking Louis hand and running down the path, Danny waiting patiently on the side of the path.

VVV

"Peaches!" Lori called as she and Louis came up out of the ground. Peaches' eyes opened a little and she looked at them. Everyone perked up a little at the sight of the molehogs, and seeing their mood, they could guess that something good was about to happen.

They walked over to Peaches and stood in front of her. Her eye lids dropped a little.

"I think we have something that can cheer you up!" Louis said. Peaches stared at them for a little then her eyes closed and she didn't move.

"Oh, come on, just give it a chance! If you don't like it you can leave, but you have to follow us." Louis said. "Please?"

Peaches sighed and got out of the tree, looking at Louis and Lori.

"Great, follow us." Lori said and they both disappeared into the ground. Peaches followed slowly, looking at the ground, not expecting much from her two friends.

The two molehogs popped up out of the ground in front of Danny and turned around to see Peaches still looking at the ground and walking at a slow and steady pace towards them.

"Peaches," Lori said, getting her attention so she looked up. Peaches' eyes locked with Danny's, blue clashing with green.

"Meet Danny." Louis said. The two mammoth's kept staring at each other. Peaches realized she was staring and blushed, breaking the eye contact and looking down. Danny walked a little closer to her and tried to look into her eyes.

"Your friends said you needed cheering up."Danny said. Peaches' face burned. They got a guy! They got some random, cute guy to try and cheer her up. Though it was a little sweet that he didn't even know her and still wanted to try and cheer her up.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Peaches said

"She spoke!" Louis said in surprise.

"Shh!" Lori hushed him back to silence and they stood off in the sidelines, monitoring the conversation.

"No, come on, tell me what's wrong." He said, trying to coax the truth out of her. "You can tell me."

Peaches looked up at him and saw that he was genuinely worried about her.

"I-I used to be in this relationship with a guy, and we had a bit of a nasty break-up recently, but I don't think you really want to hear about it…" Peaches trailed off sadly and looked back at the ground. She turned around and started to walk. Danny walked up beside her and she stopped, looking at him.

"Sure I do!" Danny said. "I'm supposed to cheer you up right? Well how am I supposed to cheer you up if I don't know what the problem is?"

"Well, ok." Peaches said, and started walking and talking with him down the path.

"They must be going to The Oak Tree." Louis said.

"I wonder How Manny is going to react when he meets Danny." Lori said and at that instant their smiles vanished and they looked at each other in horror.

"Manny!" they both said in alarm and disappeared into the ground heading for The Oak Tree, hoping to beat Peaches and their new friend there.


	4. Meeting the Herd

**Well, let's see what Manny has to say on the subject...**

Louis climbed up out of the ground, and he looked around. He was in front of The Oak Tree, and there was no sign of Peaches and Danny. In fact the only ones that were there were Dawn, Dark, and the possums.

The possums were up in a tree, Crash, Eddie, and Brian were hanging upside down and Finn was sitting on the branch they were hanging from. Dawn and Dark were basking in a patch of sunlight that was filtering through the branches of The Oak Tree.

Louis sighed in relief. He turned around and saw Lori climbing out of the hole he had exited the ground through.

"No sign of Peaches, Danny, or Manny." Louis told her

"Good." Lori said, looking over at everybody else. "Hi."

"Who's Danny?" Finn asked.

"A mammoth Peaches has befriended." Lori informed him, leaning on a root.

"He got her to talk, and smile." Louis told them and they smiled.

"And he also got her to blush!" Lori said excitedly. "They should be here any minute now and you can meet him."

"What's he like?" Dawn asked.

"Is he nice?" dark asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice, and now you might be able to finally get Peaches to play with you two." Louis said.

"Yes!" They both said, high fiving each other.

"How long is it before Manny gets back?" Lori asked.

"It'll be at least an hour before they all get back." Eddie said.

"Good, I don't want Manny getting all overprotective again." Lori said. She looked down the path and saw two figures walking towards them. Though she couldn't hear them, she could tell they were talking.

"Hey, there they are." Lori said to give everyone a heads-up. Dawn and Dark jumped up and ran over to the two mammoths.

Finn froze. Here it comes. The undeniable fear that always bubbled up from his consciousness very time he saw someone he didn't know. It happened with the herd, it happened with Lori, heck, it happened with Eddie! He couldn't think of anything to do. His heart sped up and he started to shake and then he squeaked and rolled off the branch, hanging by his tail with his toung hanging out of his mouth.

Eddie jumped and Brian sighed.

"Finn! Finn, it's ok!" Eddie said, shaking him to try and snap him out of it.

Danny and Peaches walked over to The Oak Tree with two little cubs following them and Danny looked around as they walked, taking in all the scenery.

"Hello again!" Lori said as they reached the tree.

"Hi!" Danny said.

"Ok, so that's Brian, Finn, Eddie, and Crash." Peaches said, pointing at them with her trunk as she said their names.

"Hi, so I guess your Danny." Brian said "Nice to meet you."

"What's wrong with Finn?" Danny asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's just a little scared." Eddie said.

"Of me? Huh, I guess I'm a lot scarier looking than I thought." Danny laughed.

"Oh, no, it's not you he's just shy." Brian said.

"Oh, well that's a relief." Danny smiled.

"Finn, wake up." Eddie said gently. "He's not going to hurt you." Finn opened one eye and looked around. He opened both eyes and looked at Danny.

"Hi." Danny said.

"H-h-hi." Finn said in return, still shaking.

"See? He's nice!" Crash said.

"See, I don't bite." Danny said. Finn Shrunk down a little and pulled himself on top of the branch, walking along it and climbing higher into the tree and looked down at Danny.

"Can we go to the lake?" Dawn asked. She and her brother looked up at them all with excitement.

"Sure!" Lori said looking up at everyone else. "But shouldn't we get Finn down first?"

"I'll get him and meet you there." Eddie said, climbing up to the branch Finn was on and sitting next to him.

"Alright, I'm in." Peaches said, a faint smile on her face.

"Ok, I guess Diego and Shira won't mind." Brian said.

"Cool! Let's go!" Dawn said, running off down the path, her brother chasing after her. Louis sighed and burrowed into the ground, chasing them away, disappearing on the horizon.

**hahaha surprise! nothing, he's not even there!**


	5. Bungee Jumping

**I re-did the other chapters. there were subtle changes such as grammar and I think I added a line or two but nothing more important than that. I'll let you guys know if you need to re-read them.**

"This is gonna be awesome!" Eddie said, excitedly rubbing his hands together. He and Crash were looking over the side of a cliff that was near The Oak Tree. Behind them Brian was tying some stretchy vines to two wooden pegs that had been hammered into the ground by Manny, who was now at the foot of the cliff with Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Shira, Dawn and Dark, and Sid.

"Don't jump yet, I'm not done." Brian said, still tying the vines. Brian stood up and walked over to Crash and Eddie with the other ends of the two vines he had just tied to the pegs and dropped one on the ground. With the other one he walked over to Crash and tied it around his waist. Brian picked up the other vine and tied it around Eddie's waist.

"Can we jump now?" Eddie asked impatiently.

"No!" Brian laughed. "I have to straighten out the vines then you can jump." Brian turned and looked at the vines. He looked at them for a minute then walked over and started to untangle them.

Back at the foot of the cliff Louis tunneled over to Peaches and popped out of the ground. He looked up at the top of the cliff, shielding his eyes with his hand-like paw and squinting, he saw Crash and Eddie waving excitedly.

"I guess they haven't jumped yet then?" He asked, looking up at Peaches.

"Nope." Peaches said looking up at Crash and Eddie.

"Have your parents met anny-de?" Louis asked in a whispery tone.

"What?" Peaches questioned looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have your parents met Danny?" Louis asked plainly.

"I told them I made a new friend." Peaches said with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Peaches-" Louis said smacking his hand on his forehead.

"But he's coming today so they can meet him when he gets here!" Peaches said quickly.

"Ok, let's just hope your dad handles it well." Louis said.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"Well, the last bull mammoth you hung out with hurt you enough that you didn't talk for a month." Louis explained.

"Well, Danny is nothing like Ethan." Peaches said.

"So that's his name," Ellie said walking over and standing next to Peaches. "Danny, that's a nice name. So he's nothing like Ethan?"

"Nothing like him." Peaches told her mother confidently. Ellie looked to Louis.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I totally agree with her, He is nothing like Ethan." Louis said.

"Ok, I trust you two." Ellie said then looked around. "Hey, where's Lori?"

"She felt sick so she stayed home." Louis told her.

"Well tell her we hope she feels better." Ellie said and walked back over to Manny.

"You didn't tell me she was sick." Peaches said, turning to Louis.

"Well she was fine yesterday and then all of a sudden this morning she felt like she was gonna throw up." Louis told her. "I'm sure she's going to be fine."

"Ok." Peaches said hesitantly. "I hope she feels better."

"Hey guys." Danny said walking up behind them. Peaches jumped and turned around. Once she saw it was Danny she smiled.

"Oh, it's you, you scared me!" She said. Shira, Diego, Sid, Ellie, and Manny turned and looked at him.

"Hey Danny." Louis said.

"Everybody this is Danny, Danny this is Sid, Shira, Diego, and my mom and dad." Peaches introduced them.

"Hi, Danny, nice to meet you." Sid said with his usual lisp.

"It's nice to meet you too." Danny said with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ellie said happily.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." Danny said.

"You can just call me Ellie, sweetie." Ellie told him.

"Hello." Manny said, walking over to Danny. "I'm Manny."

"Hi, nice to meet you sir." Danny said smiling.

"So you're Peaches friend?" Manny asked suspiciously.

"Yup." Danny answered. Manny nodded in return and looked up at the top of the cliff.

"We're ready!" Brian's call came down from above the cliff. They all looked up and after a couple seconds ticked by they saw Crash and Eddie jump over the cliff with their arms spread out wide.

"Wahoo!" They screamed as they plummeted toward earth. They slowed down and stopped a foot from the ground, rather close to Louis, and shot back up toward the sky.

"Louis, you might want to back up." Sid warned.

"They won't run into me, don't worry." Louis said, turning to face Sid.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Sid said, watching Crash and Eddie start to plummet back toward earth. On their way down Eddie plucked something off the cliff and, when he stopped a few feet off the ground, dropped it on Louis.

The rotten fruit exploded on Louis' head, running down his forehead and dripping off his nose. Louis sighed and closed his eyes as Crash and Eddie were sent cackling evilly back up past the cliff.

"Are you ok?" Peaches asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Louis said, picking up what was left of the pear skin and dropping it on the ground.

"And they do that a lot?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah, to everyone, mostly they drop fruit on Sid, Diego and Shira, though." Peaches answered.

"What about Dawn and Dark?" Danny asked.

"They aren't old enough for pranks so Shira doesn't let Crash and Eddie prank them. If they do she goes all mother bear on them." Peaches said, picking some pear skin out of Louis' hair and flicking it to the ground.

Suddenly there was a loud snap and Finn gasped, looking up. Eddie's vine had snapped and he was thrown up into the air, and soon started to fall back to earth.

"Eddie!"Finn screamed and everyone gasped. As Crash and Eddie past each other, they grabbed each other's hands and when they got close to the cliff again, Crash sat Eddie on the cliff and continued bouncing until the vine wouldn't stretch anymore.

All of a sudden a little bump came rushing down the path, turning up the dirt from underground as it went along. It stopped next to Louis and Lori's head popped up out of the ground. She climbed out of the ground, and looking over at Louis, and began to laugh.

"You look ridiculous!" She laughed. Louis looked at her, irritated.

"Eddie!" Finn called to Eddie who was walking over with Crash and Brian.

"Don't scare me like that!" Finn told him.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time." Eddie said dully.

"You better be, you could have fallen on your head and died!" Finn yelled at him.

"They are a lot harder to get rid of then that, trust me, I've tried." Manny said and Ellie shot him a glare.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Manny reassured her and she looked back to her brothers.

"Was it fun?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Crash said, looking over at Louis and smiling. Louis glared back.

"Hey, Danny, have you ever been to the ice fields?" Peaches asked out of the blue.

"I don't think so, why?" Danny asked in turn.

"We should totally go!" Peaches said excitedly.

"We can't go, we have to go catch dinner, and I think Dawn and Dark could use a hunting lesson." Diego said. The little cubs' eyes lit up at the thought of being able to finally come with their parents on hunting lesson.

"I think we should just let you kids hang out, Manny and I will meet you at home." Ellie said. Manny shot her a concerned look at leaving Peaches with Danny, even though she wasn't alone. Manny looked over at Peaches and gave her an I-trust-you look as he and Ellie turned to leave.

Everyone that was left turned the other way to walk over to the ice fields. Sid was about to follow them when Manny looked over his shoulder and called.

"Come on Sid, leave the kids alone."

Sid frowned and turned around, following Manny. Lori looked over her shoulder and saw him sadly following Manny and Ellie and got an idea.

"Sid!" She called. He turned and looked at her. She nodded toward the way she and the other were going, signaling him to come with them. Sid grinned wide and ran over to them, walking with all the kids to the ice fields.

**Shes so nice to Sid. Louis just shouldn't use pig-Latin :P**


	6. A Fault in the Ice

**another chapter title that makes you think "Oh, well this might not end well..."**

"So do you feel better now?" Louis asked Lori as they arrived at the ice fields.

"Yeah, I feel fine, just a little tired." Lori responded with a smile.

"Over there!" Peaches said, pointing to an old, dead tree that was about 50 yards away. "I bet I can beat every one of you to it." She challenged.

"Oh, you are _on._" Danny said.

"Ok, on the count of three," Finn said. As everyone congregated into a line, he walked in front of them. "One…Two…"

"Three!" Brian yelled and they all took off, Louis and Lori, tunneling underground. Finn spun around dizzily then fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna win!" Peaches yelled, neck-and-neck with Danny in the front with possums close behind them.

"Not a chance!" Danny said, speeding up and Passing Peaches.

"Sorry!" Lori called from underground as she passed them. "I'm gonna win this one!"

Louis quickly caught up to her and as they were about to have a tie, Eddie hopped to the front and tagged the tree.

"Ha ha, I win!" Eddie cheered.

"Good game." Peaches sighed disappointedly.

"Good game." Everyone said, nearly in unison but not quite.

"And guess who has to go back for Finn." Brian laughed. Eddie's shoulders slumped and his mouth opened to protest but simply uttered a quiet, disappointed "Fine." As he walked back in the direction from which he had just come.

Danny walked over to one of the branches on the tree and reached up with his tail, pulling himself upside down and hanging from the tree. Everyone's jaws dropped. Danny, realizing this was a little bit of a weird thing to do and dropped out of the tree then just stood there, embarrassed.

"Uh, I can explain." Danny said, trying to talk his way out of his predicament.

"You do that too?" Peaches asked in shock.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"I thought my mom and I were the only ones that did that!" Peaches exclaimed.

"I thought my sister and I were the only ones that did that!"Danny said excitedly.

"You have a sister?" Everybody asked.

"Yeah, Camilla. She doesn't seem to like her name much so I just call her Cami." Danny told them.

"Oh, is she nice?" Finn asked as he returned.

"Let's just say she would probably get along with Dawn and Dark very well." Danny laughed.

"Well, then after you." Peaches said, gesturing to the branch.

"Oh, no, ladies first." Danny said with a smile.

"What a gentleman." Peaches said, joining the possums by hanging upside down by the branch. Danny joined her and they started to talk.

"So, why do you hang upside down?" Peaches asked.

"Well, my sister and I were raised by bats and we didn't like too sleep on the ground without our parents. I guess eventually we just got used to it and now I sleep like that."

"How did you get bats for parents?" Peaches asked questioningly.

"Adoption. My real parents were hunted by humans so we were put in an orphanage. Eventually a couple of bats that didn't care what species their children were come along and we were adopted." He told her with everyone listening intently. "Why do _you_ hang upside down?"

"My mom was lost in a storm when she was little and was found by a possum and her two sons, that's Crash and Eddie, and she hung upside down ever since. Once I came along she taught me how to do it and now we both hang in The Oak Tree at night with the other possums." Peaches explained.

"Ug, I've heard this story before." Eddie said out of boredom, and then his ears perked up. "Hey I know! Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. Lori, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." Lori chose.

"Ok, I dare you to…" Eddie looked around from his vantage point in the tree. He looked over out on the ice field and smiled. "I dare you to go out on the ice."

"Ha ha, only if you go out there with me." Lori challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Eddie asked smirking.

"I do believe it is, my friend," Crash said.

"Alright, let's go." Eddie said, climbing out of the tree and standing next to Lori, facing the ice field in front of them.

"Be careful!" Louis and Finn called as they walked out on to the ice.

"This isn't so bad." Lori said as they walked on the ice. "This wasn't a very good dare."

"Yeah, I see that now." Eddie said. Let's go back, this is-" Eddie was cut off by a loud crack. They looked over their shoulder to see that the branch that Peaches and Danny had been hanging on had broken, and they were being held down under it.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked Peaches.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peaches said, shaking her head to try and get rid of the dizziness from hitting her head on the ground.

_Crack!_

They all froze, then looked around to see where the noise had come from.

_Crack!_

Everyone spotted a crack in the ice. The crack started snaking its way over to Lori and Eddie. No one moved. The crack went in a full circle around the two on the ice and re-connected with its self, and making yet another loud cracking noise.

Lori and Eddie stared at the crack, looked at each other, and then back at the herd that was not on the ice.

"Don't move!" Louis called.

"Yeah, this dare is pretty bad, Eddie." Lori said crossly.

"I'm sure we'll get out of this somehow." Eddie said shakily. Lori could tell there was not worth in his words, and that he didn't even believe himself.

The small bit of ice Lori and Eddie were standing on suddenly cracked in the middle, splintering across the little circle of ice. No one could think of any way to help them.

The ground under Eddie and Lori suddenly gave way and they almost fell below the ice, but Lori grabbed the edge and Eddie's hand, and now the two dangled over what should have been water or possibly a blank space. However when they looked down they saw green, water, another sun, huge beasts that were roaming the ground below.

Lori's hand began to slip, unable to get a grip on the ice. Louis surged forward, running out onto the ice and dived for the edge. He layed down on his stomach, and reached down, grabbing Lori's hand just as it slipped off the ice.

"Hang on." Louis said, keeping as tight a grip as he could manage. "I'll try and pull you up." He said, though he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He looked over his shoulder at the others that were about to come out onto the ice.

"No one come over here!" Louis yelled back to them. "This ice can't hold us all up!"

"Louis," Lori said to gain his attention. He looked back to her. "You know you're never going to be able to pull both of us up, and there is no way I'm going to let Eddie go down there alone." Louis looked at her, surprised.

"Louis, let go." Eddie said. "We'll be okay." Louis started to slip and a small crack formed under him, but he still kept a tight grip.

"Tell Finn…" Eddie paused and looked down, then back up at Louis. "Tell Finn… I love him." Louis smiled.

"You should tell him yourself." Louis told him. "You'll see him again." Eddie looked at him doubtfully.

"I love you." Lori told Louis. "And I'll see you later, Ok?"

"O-ok." Louis said shakily and his grip slowly loosened until he lost it completely.

"I'll find you!" He screamed down into the hole as the two disappeared into the greenery. Louis looked at his hand and stood up. He started walking back over to the others that were left on solid ground, still looking at his hand.

_I'll find you…_


	7. Adventures in an Underground World

**Sorry, I can't do british accents so you guys are going to have to use your imaginations... :D HINT HINT!**

Lori felt weightlessness and started to plummet down toward the jungle. Both she and Eddie faced down and readied for impact. Once they had started to go through the canopy they could no longer see each other and would have to find one another later.

Lori grabbed onto whatever she could to slow herself down and have a better chance of surviving the fall. Leaves, vines, branches, or anything that would serve useful to slowing her fall. She grabbed one vine and hung onto it, spinning around it and landing on the ground.

She nearly just collapsed to the ground. She was covered in bruises and was lucky not to have broken any bones or seriously hurt herself.

She brushed herself off as best she could without hurting herself and looked around. It was extremely humid and she was surrounded by huge trees and ferns. A couple of the ferns shook and she froze, staring at them. After they had stopped for a couple seconds, she started to look around again.

A huge bird-like creature roared above her and Lori watched it soar. It wasn't a bird it was a…a… No, that was impossible, they were extinct, right? Lori looked forward. There was a path in front of her, leading off into the jungle. She craned her neck, trying to look down the path as far as she could. Lori looked around and saw that there were no other paths to follow accept that one.

"One step for molehog, another step for molehog kind, I suppose." She said doubtfully, but before she could even take a full step, something dropped out of the tree above her, wrapped its arm around her and yanked on a vine, jerking both of them up into the tree.

VVV

Eddie fell toward earth, staring down at the Dino World and all its glory. He had flipped over in the air to face down so he could see where he was going. When they entered the canopy he could no longer see Lori.

_I'll have to find her later._ He thought. _Wait a minute, did we ever tell her about the Dino World?_

Because of that one split second, that one fraction of a second, that he had not been paying attention he slammed into a branch, knocking him out on impact. He fell limply towards the forest floor, rolling off of other branches and leaves.

Before he hit the ground, he rolled down a leaf, to its tip, and onto the back of a triceratops. The beast was completely oblivious to the little unconscious mammal on its back and continued to walk through the jungle, taking Eddie along for the ride.

VVV

Lori was dropped on a low branch in the tree and she immediately looked over at her possible attacker. It was a weasel that was now staring at the jungle floor intently, as if when he looked away he would miss something.

He was brown with a cream belly that had some little brown spots on it. He also seemed to be missing an eye as the socket was covered by a leaf eye patch. He has a somewhat offset jaw and blue eyes that were still staring intently at the ground.

"Who are you?" Lori asked him.

"Shhh!" The weasel hushed her and looked back at the ground.

Lori dragged her eyes away from him and looked at the ground for the thing he must be looking at. She could see nothing but the ground she had just been standing on and all the trees and ferns that surrounded it. Suddenly four huge raptors came in through the ferns and sniffed the tracks Lori and the weasel had just made. They were green with black stripes and had one huge claw in the inside of their feet. They chirped and whistled at each other, then ran off into the bushes.

The weasel stood up and looked at Lori, who was still crouched on the branch and smiled.

"'Ello, the names Buck, that's short for Buckmiester and long for Buh." Buck said, Circling around her and sniffing. Lori kept her arms close and stared at him.

"Uh, nice to meet you and what were those?" Lori asked him, pointing to where the raptors had just been, keeping her other hand close to her chest.

"Those were raptors, and they are hunting us down." Buck answered, standing in front of her again.

"Wait, _us_? Don't you mean _you_?" Lori asked, now just a tad worried.

"Well, I just got my scent on you by pulling you out of the way so now, because the tracks had both our scents, the raptors will assume that we are working together and chase after you too." Buck informed her.

"Oh…well, it's nice meeting you, I however have to go find my friend." Lori said reaching over to the nearest vine and tugging on it to make sure it wouldn't break.

"Wait, you are just going to go off alone? Down here?" Buck asked as she slid down the vine and onto the ground. Buck grabbed a different vine and slid down, landing next to her.

"Yeah, why?" Lori asked.

Buck looked at her. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you don't know the way out of here and because you are surrounded by dinosaurs." Buck said, a little confused. "And there's also the fact that your, what, eight inches tall and the raptors are 6 feet long?" Buck said holding his hand up to the top of her head and smiling. Lori stepped back a few inches and looked how high his hand was from the ground then glared at him and smacked this hand away so he no longer had any evidence of her height.

"All I'm saying is, if you die-" Buck started but was cut off.

"Let me just stop you right there. I am not going to die, not again…" Lori trailed off and stared past Buck, into oblivion. She immediately brought herself back and walked past Buck, down the path.

Buck turned around, looking at her, then caught up to her and walked next to her.

"You know, I died once." Buck said. "I was eaten by a dinosaur I call…" Buck jumped into the air, landing right in front of Lori. In a menacing pose looking over his shoulder. "Rudy." He said in a threatening tone. Lori raised an eyebrow.

Buck went on to explain the whole story theatrically, swinging from vines and through the trees, and at one point, swinging from nothing.

"Back and forth and back and forth until I finally let go," he explained springing back on a piece of wood on a tree. "I might have lost an eye that day, but I got his tooth." He said triumphantly.

"And where is this tooth now?" Lori asked crossing her arms and smiling.

"I-I don't know. I lost it when the continent split." Buck said sadly. "Rudy…Rudy's gone too. He fell down one of the cracks in the earth, I haven't seen him since." Buck said, walking next to her. "What about you? What happened?"

"I, uh, was picked up by a bird. It dropped me from twenty feet up and when I hit the ground I stopped breathing." Lori explained.

"How'd you survive?" Buck asked.

"I…uh…" Lori blushed a little bit. "Don't worry about it."

"So, what's the name of this friend we're looking for?" Buck asked, changing the subject.

"His name's Eddie. He should be close but, I don't see any sign of him." Lori said, looking around.

"Eddie, huh? I knew an Eddie once. Are you two…together?" Buck asked. Lori looked at him, astonished. Just to think of it, Eddie and her, a couple!

"No, no…never, actually. Really…never, trust me." Lori said, making it clear.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Buck said putting his hands in the air defensively.

VVV

Eddie opened his eyes and blinked, rubbing them. The underground sun's blinding light was going right into his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his sore head, looking around. He was right in the middle of a herd of triceratops that mingled among the ferns. He stood up and realized he was standing on one of them and looked around the large head crest on the dinosaur.

It looked over at him and its eye widened. Eddie's did so as well, shock on both of their faces.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"


	8. The Caves

"One…Two…Three!" Danny said and he and Peaches tried to stand up and get the large branch off of them. Finally the Branch rolled off of them and they stood up.

"Are you OK?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Peaches said, tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't the first, Finn was already sobbing while Crash and Brian were trying to calm him while keeping themselves in order.

"Louis!" Peaches snapped crossly. "Get off the ice! I am not loosing anymore friends today!" She wiped tears from her eyes. "Now!"

Louis trudged back over onto safe ground quietly. Once he got to her, Peaches looked him over for bruises.

"Are you hurt?" Peaches asked, still looking him over. He didn't answer. "Louis?" She looked at his face and saw a little tear slide down his cheek and his lip quiver. Peaches picked him up and hugged him with her trunk.

Peaches may have checked him for injuries, but the most fatal ones where the ones she couldn't see. The ones on the inside that Lori, or time, would have to fix.

"Let's go get help." Peaches said, putting him down and picking up the possums. She hung them by their tail from her tusks and looked back at Danny. "Let's go."

Peaches ran away down the path. Danny was about to follow when he noticed Louis hadn't even gotten a paw in the dirt yet. Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Louis with his face in his hands, crying silently. Danny walked over to Louis and put his trunk on Louis' shoulder. Louis looked up and Danny smiled down at him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Danny reassured Louis. He put Louis on his back and ran after Peaches, Louis coming along for the ride.

VVV

Louis dragged the bone knife he had gotten from the pirates over to the little leaf bag and tried to shove it inside. The bone knife proved too large and Louis stood back, looking at it as it stuck out half way.

"Why don't I take that?" Peaches said, removing the knife from the little bag and putting it in her own.

Louis smiled up at her. "Thanks Peaches." He said.

Everyone in the herd was preparing for the trek down into the Dino World. They all had little leaf bags, provided by Ellie, and were getting the essentials. Peaches had a smaller bag due to the size it would have to be for her back, and would be carrying hers on her trunk. Now that some of them had experience on what they would need, food, tools, Brian was bringing his pencil and a couple pieces of bark, and the bone knife for additional purposes, They all felt prepared. Louis was bringing Lori's little wooden knife so he could give it to her when he saw her, if he saw her.

Not an hour ago Lori and Eddie has been lost in the dense greenery of the Dino World after falling through the ice. The group had ran back to Ellie and told her of her brother and friend's fate before finding Manny, Diego, Shira, Dawn, and Dark.

They packed quickly, and all grabbed their bags.

"I'm counting on all of you to bring them back," Ellie said. She and Manny would be staying behind. They were granted with the task of keeping Shira and Diego company, since they couldn't leave their cubs, whom were too young to go into the Dino World. "Bring them back."

"We will, mom." Peaches said, sniffling and hugging her mother with her trunk. Ellie returned the hug.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Louis said determinedly.

"Wait!" They all turned to see Danny running down the path toward them.

"Danny we don't have time-" Peaches said but was interrupted.

"I- I wanna come with you." He said.

"Are you sure?" Peaches asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Yes." He said.

"Do your parents know where you're going?" Louis asked.

"Not a chance." Danny answered.

"Well, don't you need to pack?" Crash asked.

"Done." Danny said, spinning a leaf-duffle bag around his trunk. Peaches smiled.

"So then, we're all set." Eddie said. "Let's go."

"Be safe." Manny said, glancing around at every one of them.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we all get back safely." Sid said proudly. Manny looked at him disbelievingly and then turned to Peaches.

"Peaches, you, and Sid I guess, are in charge. Don't let me down." He said.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be fine." Peaches reassured him and gave him a hug.

"A Journey always begins with a single step." Brian said, taking a step forward. "And that was it, let's go." They all headed down the path towards the caves.

Once they got there they all stood in front of the huge cliff that had all the caves. It looked sort of like Swiss cheese in a way.

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"I sudjest we all check different caves, and whoever feels a breeze or sees light at the end of one will call the rest of us over." Brian sudjested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Sid said. "But nobody get lost."

Everyone checked different caves along the ground. For a long time they found nothing but dead ends and stale air inside the caves.

Louis walked into one of the caves and began heading for the back. The stalagmites and stalactites rose from the ground and drooped from the ceiling to meet each other in the middle. A soft dripping noise echoed through the tunnel, followed by a slow breeze coming from the inside of the cave.

Louis' eyes opened wide, a small, subtle smile spread across his lips. He could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel. They were one step closer to finding Lori and Eddie. Louis turned around and ran back out of the tunnel into the sunlight.

"I found it!" He called. Peaches' head popped out of the cave next to him with a grin on her face. All the other members of the rescue mission meet them over in front of the cave Louis was in and they all headed inside. They walked through the tunnel, not a breeze to be felt, not a sound to be heard besides the slow and steady dripping of the water on the rocks.

"Louis, are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I felt wind and saw a light once I walked in deep enough." He informed them.

Crash ran over to the side of the cave, breaking two small, thin roots off of the wall, he handed one to his brother and they began to play sword fight through the tunnel.

"Watch it!" Peaches yelled as they started to get underfoot. Danny was zoned out and kept walking. He was about to step on the two reckless possums when peaches threw her trunk in front of him. He looked down and saw that he had almost stepped on the two possums and backed up a little bit. The possums were not phased by this and ran away through the cave

"Sorry." Danny said with an embarrassed smirk.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Peaches reassured him.

"There it is!" Eddie yelled from around a turn up ahead. They all ran forward and looked through the cave to see a small light at the end on the tunnel.

**OMG this chappie took SO LONG TO WRITE! Well, sorry it's so late. I'm fighting writers block with the above ground team. The below ground team, (Buck, Lori, and Eddie) Were a dramatic piece of cake. ALSO... You guys get to learn Lori's full name in the next chapter! lololol! She doesn't like it but I love that name. I bet you can't guess it! Hey, here's an idea, leave that in your review. Guess what her full name is.**


	9. Triceratops

**I love this chapter.**

"Eddie!" Lori called at sound of the familiar scream.

"Your friend?" Buck asked.

"Yeah." Lori said.

"Well we had better go get him, sounds like he's in trouble." Buck and Lori ran over to the edge of a well hidden cliff that looked down upon a valley that was coated in triceratops that were mingling among the ferns. One started to run and the others looked up. Seeing that one was in trouble they all started to panic.

"You need to go get him; I have to go save a different friend." He grabbed a vine and was about to swing down into the valley before Lori stopped him.

"How the heck am I supposed to find him in all that?" She asked gesturing to the panicky herd of dinosaurs.

"Ah, your right." Buck said. He put his two first fingers up to his lips and made a loud, echoing, whistling noise. A pterodactyl flew up over a hill faraway and flew toward them.

Lori stared at it wide-eyed as it grew closer. "Buck," she asked, "what is that?" she asked him still staring at it. Buck looked at her then back at the pterodactyl.

"That's Roger." Buck said with a smile.

"Roger?" Lori asked. The gigantic bird like dinosaur landed on the ledge in front of them and looked down at them.

It had brownish red eyes that stared down at Lori skeptically. It also had a fleshy pink colored beak and a purple crest on the top of its head, his wings and eyelids a sort of green color.

Lori shrunk down a little bit, understandably afraid of the huge beast that stood before her.

"Lori, this is Roger, Roger, this is Lori. She needs you to carry her over the triceratops to find her friend." Buck said to the pterodactyl. It looked at him with a cocked eyebrow then back at Lori. It turned around awkwardly and waited for her to get on.

"Buck, are you sure it's safe?" Lori asked Buck as he put a short vine in Roger's mouth.

"Sure it is." Buck reassured her. Lori hesitantly climbed up onto the monster's back and it glanced back at her. "Now, this is left," Buck said leaning to the left, "this is right," He said leaning to the right, "pull the vines to go up and push on them to go down. Got it?"

"Wait, but how do I push on vines?" Lori asked.

"You'll figure it out, bye!" He said grabbing a vine and swinging away toward the valley.

"Bye…" Lori said, annoyed. Slowly Roger walked closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. "Nice, pterodactyl," Lori said cautiously, looking over the edge of the cliff. Roger rolled his eyes and took off. Lori held on tight as they flew up into the air.

She noticed that the flight was a lot smoother than she had thought it would be. She looked over the edge of Roger's wing and scanned through the crowd. When she didn't see Eddie she became worried. What if he had already been trampled?

She steered Roger, looking for some signs of Eddie. Then, a little brown and white body caught her eye. She calmed down a bit, hoping that he was playing dead. Lori pointed to him and Roger saw the little possum in the midst of all the dinosaurs. He dove down and reached into the crowd with a huge foot, pulling Eddie up and flew higher into the sky.

One of Eddie's eyes opened and he saw Lori's head pop out from behind the pterodactyl's shoulder, smiling. He lost the act of death and smiled up at her. Lori sat back and tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck.

"Ok, let's go find Buck." She mumbled to herself. Before she could even start looking a long, ear splitting roar came from up on a low hill inside the valley. They all looked over to see Buck standing next to a triceratops. All the other triceratops looked up at Buck and the triceratops. The one Buck was with let out two short roars and all the triceratops went back to grazing among the ferns.

They flew over to Buck, and Roger sat Eddie on the ground and landed. Lori hopped off his back and Roger took off, flying back over the hill and disappeared into the underground world.

"Buck!" Eddie called and ran over to the weasel. They bumped fists and Buck stood back, looking at Eddie.

"I haven't seen you for a while, How are you?" Buck asked.

"Same old, same old." Eddie said. Lori laughed.

"Plus Finn." Lori said with a smile. Eddie smiled too.

"Plus Finn." Eddie said.

"Who is that?" Buck asked.

"My friend." Eddie said.

"I'm not sure 'friend' is the best way to describe him." Lori said, Eddie smirked.

"As if _you_ don't have anybody." He said. Bucks eyebrows raised up in interest.

"At least I made a move." Lori stated.

"You were dropped by a bird!" Eddie argued. "I don't think that counts as 'making a move'"

"Yeah, I guess." Lori laughed. The conversation died for a moment and Buck looked around. He saw that the triceratops was still standing next to them and it looked over at him. His eyes grew wide as he realized he had forgotten to introduce them.

"Eddie, Lori, this is Edna. She is a matriarch of sorts. She is in charge of all the triceratops in this herd, and is one of my best friends." Buck explained.

Edna was quite big for a triceratops, and was very old. She must have been 80 at least. Her beak was cracked and chipped from years of eating, and her whole color scheme on her scaly skin looked faded. Edna seemed so fragile, yet so strong at the same time.

Edna turned her eyes on Lori and walked toward her. Lori felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. This dinosaur was twenty times her size and was staring her right in the face. Buck saw her face and smiled.

"She won't hurt you," Buck said. "here." He grabbed Lori's hand and slowly brought it closer to the triceratops beak-like maw. Edna sniffed Lori's hand and then walked a bit closer, Lori's hand resting on her beak. Lori looked up at the face of Edna and noticed something peculiar. Her eyes, they seemed gray and clouded. Lori's ears dropped as she realized why. Edna was blind as a bat, yet she stared Lori in the eye as if she could see exactly what was going on.

"I'm afraid age is going to take her soon, if not something else…" Buck trailed off.

"What do you mean 'else'?" Eddie asked.

"Well, disease, another dinosaur, or god forbid she walks off a cliff she can't see." Buck listed, sadly looking at his oldest friend. "I just wish she could live forever." He whispered. Buck shook off the sadness and smiled cheerily. "Well, life goes on," He said. "and we need to get you two out of here." Suddenly Edna's nose started to sniff again, and she took a step forward, knocking Lori's hand out of the way. Buck was about to intervene when Edna put her beak on Lori's stomach. Edna stared up into Lori's eyes again, as if she was trying to tell her something. Buck furrowed his brow and looked at the weird scene.

Lori's eyes widened and she took a step back, Edna still staring at her.

_She knows…_ Lori thought.

"I'd better get Edna back to the herd…" Buck said hesitantly, staring at Lori for a second then climbing onto Edna's back and moving down the hill toward the herd.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asked.

"I have no Idea…" Lori lied.

**Lied? ****por qué****? Sorry, I couldn't fit in Lori's full name without making it completely random. So, keep guessing! I'll put it in the next Lori and Eddie chapter.**


	10. Settling In

**Now where were we...**

They all surged forward, moving toward the small light at the end of the tunnel. That small light slowly grew until they were out of the cave. The ice age was absolutely nothing compared to the sights that meet them when they arrived in the Dino World.

The whole of the land had no snow or ice at all. It was all trees, ferns, gigantic flowers, and even bigger dinosaurs. The pterodactyls soared through the sky and a few brontosaurus picked through the high foliage and the stegosaurus grazed through the low greenery. The underground sun shone on all of this and looked as if it was going to set soon.

"Wow." Was all Louis could think of to say. Brian immediately took off his pack and took out writing utensils and a piece of bark to jot down notes.

"What are you doing?" Crash asked, leaning over Brians shoulder to see what he was writing.

"I'm writing down what I see so I don't forget it." Brian responded as he wrote.

"You won't be able to forget this," Peaches said, completely mesmerized by the view. "trust me."

Once everyone seemed to have an eyeful of the beautiful sunsetted view, Peaches spoke up. "We had better find a place to sleep." She said

"She's right," Sid said, "come on." And they all started to move down along the sloping cliff toward flat ground. Louis stood for a moment and looked out over the underground world.

_This place is huge, _He thought. _they could be anywhere._

"We'll find you, guys. Don't worry." He said and followed the rest of the group along the cliff.

VVV

They wondered through the forest, looking for a clearing or cave they could sleep in. Everyone marveled at the huge green foliage that surrounded them. A loud roar flew through the air and Finn cowered near Brian and Crash, shaking like a leaf.

Brian put his arm around his friend to try and calm him while staying vigilant for a good place to stop and rest.

"Hey, that could be a good spot." Sid said, pointing to a small group of boulders that formed a circle and a very good shelter.

"Awesome, good job, Sid." Crash said, then he looked confused. "Wow, never thought I'd say that." He said, surprised. Brian glared at him for the remark and the group started to walk over to the group of rocks. When they were a few feet away a couple raptors jumped out from behind the boulders and landed on top of the rocks, staring down at the group.

All the possums played dead immediately and Danny took a step in front of Peaches, ready to protect her and the rest of their little group of rescuers.

The dinosaurs had two huge claws on the inside of each of their feet that each was raised in a warning that they were ready to attack them.

One raptor that was in the middle jumped off of the rocks and slowly walked towards Louis. It chirped loudly and knocked him down, snapping its jaws in his face. Louis swung his hand, attempting to scratch it and rolled into a ball. Danny moved toward the raptor and it moved back toward the rocks and the other raptors jumped down to the ground.

Louis rolled himself over toward Peaches and stopped behind her front foot, coming back out of the ball.

The raptors chirped and whistled at each other then began to back off toward the trees, running off into the forest, lead by the one that had attacked Louis.

Brian and Crash came back to life and turned to Finn. Shaking his shoulders and calling his name to try and wake him while Sid walked around the rocks with Danny to see if there were any more raptors. Peaches checked everyone to see if they were alright. She walked over to Finn to see if he was still breathing and walked back over to Louis.

"Are you ok?" Peaches asked. Louis nodded, making sure all of his fingers were accounted for along with his ears and nose, then nodded. This time sure of his answer.

"How do you feel?" Peaches asked him. Louis looked up at her and thought of an answer.

"Incomplete." He answered, looking down. Peaches looked at him empathetically and walked over to Danny and Sid to see what they found.

"No raptor to be seen." Sid reported with a smile.

"Good, then we'll sleep here tonight." She walked around the rocks and waved her trunk, signaling for the others to come over. They all settled in the little grouping of rocks, Louis being left as the look out in case the raptors came back for another fight.

He sat on top of one of the boulders and looked out through the darkness, his adapted eyes slightly glowing. He thought. He thought of the situation. He thought of Peaches, and Danny, and Finn and Brian, and Crash and Eddie. He also thought of Lori. How she might be out there somewhere, lost in the dinosaur infested forest, sick, beaten, hopeless, and alone. Louis also realized that she may not even be alive. Killed by a dinosaur or caught by an animal eating plant.

He sighed and stared off into the forest, and hoped that none of that had happened. That she and Eddie were fine and safe. However, all he could do was hope and pray that he would see them again.

**poor Louis. will he ever see Lori again? Maybe. Probably not though ;)**

**Next chapter will be with Lori, Buck, and Eddie and it's gonna be a good one so keep a look out for it!**


	11. She's What?

**You guys will like this one. This chapter will reveal a couple of things about Lori. And some of you will go: "YES! I WAS RIGHT!" I only wish this chapter wasn't so short. I need to try harder...**

"Now, there are two groups of raptors." Buck explained after he had drawn a map of the underground land. "They are both looking for us. One is on the other side of the island," Buck said while pointing to a spot on the map. "and the other is somewhere around us." Buck said, looking up and around in the bushes. Eddie gulped and Lori became tense, both glancing at each other.

"We need to get you two out of here, so we need to get to the cave North from here, which is not to be confused with the cave that is south from here." Buck said.

"What is in there?" Eddie asked.

"Gigantic bugs." Buck said. "It's really weird…"

Lori smiled, "Sounds like my kind of place." She joked and Buck and Eddie looked at her. "I'm kidding." She explained, "You people have no sense of humor."

"So," Buck continued, "We will need to cross The Sea of Vines," He said drawing a crooked line across the map. "The Living forest, and The Chasm of Death." He said, grinning evilly up at them.

"Woah." Crash said, completely dumbfounded at the journey they would have to make.

"Intimidating." Lori said, staring down that the map.

"Now I have to tell you the rules." Buck said. "Rule Number one; always listen to Buck!" He said, emphasizing that rule. "Rule number two; always stay in the middle of the trail!" He said, gesturing to the trail. "Rule number three; he who has gas, travels at the back of the pack. Rule number four; everyone must get their head examined." He listed.

"Wait, what?" Lori questioned. Buck ignored her and continued.

"And one more thing, Lori, is your name short for something?" Lori looked at him, a little alarmed.

"Nope," She said enviously. "Not short for anything. It's just 'Lori'." She said.

"Ok… Well then, let's get a move on." Buck said, at first suspiciously, but then he suddenly became cherry and marched down the path, Eddie following him and Lori following Eddie.

VVV

For hours they walked through the forest, and eventually Eddie and Lori became tired and hungry, however Buck remained perfectly happy and energetic.

"Come on slow pokes." Buck said happily turning to them. "Let's-" He was cut off when there was a violent rustling in the ferns behind them and they all turned to look at it. The herd a faint chirp and Lori's eyes widened.

"Run," Buck instructed and yet Eddie and Lori didn't move. "run!" He yelled and they all took off down the path with the raptor right behind them. They ran as fast as they could and turned a corner on the path only to see a bunch of huge boulders in front of them. They were trapped, and when they turned around they saw the raptors slowly advancing on them.

"We're trapped!" Eddie yelled.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Lori said. "Uh, I have two confessions to make before I die."

"And what would those be?" Buck asked as they backed closer to the boulders.

"Number one; I lied. My name is short for something but I hate it so much I didn't tell anyone."

"What's it short for?" Eddie asked.

"Lorraine." Lori said.

"Oh, that's not so bad; it's kinda pretty, actually." Buck said.

"And number two is a bit more alarming." Lori said as their backs touched the boulders.

"Oh really, well considering all the stuff I've seen and the fact that you though Lorraine was bad, give it your best shot. What is it?" Buck asked. One of the raptors came closer to them while the others stayed back.

"I know I probably should have told you earlier," Lori pre-apologized. "I just didn't have time, and wasn't sure."

"Spit it out!" Eddie yelled.

"Alright fine! You wanna know here it is! I'm pregnant!" Eddie stared at her, mouth agape. Lori shrugged and smiled shyly for a moment, but the smile was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Well then I'd better get us out of here." Buck slithered up the rock and jumped off of it, soaring between the snapping jaws of two of the raptors and grabbing onto a vine, swinging off into the forest.

"Buck! Wait!" Eddie yelled. "Come back."

The two that were left looked back to the raptors that were advancing and one walked up to Lori and sniffed once. Recognizing Bucks scent, it bared its teeth. Lori put her back as close to the rock as possible and turned her head to try and get as far away from the raptor as she could. She closed her eyes tight and prepared for a chunk to be taken out of her.

_Eaten by a dinosaur or suffocation, which will be worse? _She thought.

Just the There was a distant roar and Eddie smiled. "Momma!" He yelled happily and the raptors looked toward the sound. A huge red and orange T-Rex came crashing through the trees with Buck on it's back.

"Yee haw!" Buck screamed happily as the T- Rex came running toward them, the ground shaking under their feet. At this sight. The raptors retreated into the foliage and were gone from sight. The T-Rex slowed down and put its head near the ground. Buck slid down its neck and jumped to the ground. He patted her nose right between her nostrils and walked over to Lori and Eddie.

"How's that for an entrance?" Buck said excitedly.

"Who's that?" Lori asked.

"That's Momma, Sid's wife, well, sort of, and the mother of his adopted kids." Buck explained.

"And where are the kids?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, where _are_ those little guys? Nothing bad happened to them right?" Eddie asked.

"Oh course not, I made sure of that. They are fine. They all went off to live their lives." Buck explained.

"That's nice. How old are they?" Lori asked.

"Right around… Well, as old as Peaches would be now. Which reminds me, how is everyone?" Buck asked.

"Everyone is fine. We've added some more members to the heard since we last saw you." Eddie said. "Now we have Shira, Dawn, and Dark. They are Diego's family. We have Finn and Brian. Brian is Crash's boyfriend and Finn is my sort of friend. Then there is Danny, who is the newest addition. He's Peaches' friend, and of course, we have Louis and Lori. Louis is Peaches' best friend and Lori is his mate." Lori smiled and waved at Buck at the more detailed introduction.

"And apparently you are going to have even more members, according to Lorraine. Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to tell you the last rule. Rule number five; you may ignore rule number two if there is a femate involved, or possibly, a cute dog." Buck said, "Now let's go find a place to spend the night." and they walked off, Momma following them.

**ELOL! Yes yes, Lori is indeed pregnant with a couple little molehogs. How exciting! Now in a couple chapters we get to see Louis' reaction to this... :D ELOL!**


	12. Thoughts

**Ok, I sort of beat writers block by writing this chapter. So, if it's really bad, just bear with me.**

Lori looked up at the dark sky, even though there was no real sky, she could see small white dots floating about in the dark sea of blue. They had found a ditch surrounded by bushes to camp out in for the night. Buck had made a fire when the underground sun had darkened to keep warm and provide light. Lori was laying on her stomach, thinking on the side of the ditch, her arms crossed on the ground in front of her and her head resting on them, the rest of her body slanting into the ditch.

Buck and Eddie were talking in the middle of the ditch about their various adventure that the other had missed out on in the time they hadn't seen each other. Lori smiled, Eddie really did love Buck. The insane weasel seemed to fascinate the possum, and Eddie sure did look up to him. It was sort of like a little kid looking up at his dad, in a really twisted sort of way.

_Speaking of little kids and dads,_ Lori thought, _I wonder how Louis is going to react to being a dad._ Lori smiled as she stared up at the dark sky. Louis could react in pretty much any way accept being mad or disappointed. He could laugh, be excited, he could very well faint at the thought of being a dad. Lori just hoped that he wouldn't be over protective. Ellie had told Lori stories of the strange overprotective things Manny had done when she was pregnant with Peaches. From thinking she was giving birth and falling off a cliff to covering every sharp object he could find with snowballs it had seemed he had gone all out with the overprotective thing. And who could forget Peaches growing up with such a protective dad.

_Sort of like my parents._ Lori thought, and then it hit her. Her parents, they were probably worried sick about her right now. Wondering if she was safe or weather they had lost yet another kid, her for the second time.

_I wonder if Louis is looking for me._ Lori asked herself. _Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Duh! He's probably looking for us right now._ What had she been thinking? This was Louis she was talking about. The one who had rescued Peaches from Captain Gutt, the one that had saved her very life, her mate for crying out loud! He was definantly somewhere out there, looking for her. Lori looked across the sky, as if it would hold all the answers to her problems.

"Heya' preggers." Buck said in a cheery tone as he walked over and sat down next to her, facing the inside of the ditch.

"Hey," Lori said happily, turning around and sitting up next to him. "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just camping with a possum and a molehog in the middle of a dino-infested jungle while hiding from a pack or raptors that wan to kill me and trying to get you two happy campers home before something bad happens to you." Buck said casually. "You know, the usual." Lori laughed.

"So, why do these raptors want you dead?" Lori asked the deranged hermit. "You know, considering that there is some sort of logical reason and they don't just want to eat you because you taste like a strawberry cupcake."

Buck laughed. "I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason they want me dead. No, that a bit of a long story…"

"I'm in the mood, and what else do I have to-"

"It was a sunny day in the jungle," Buck cut her off and started his story. "I was watching Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko for Momma while she went hunting, Edna was also there but that was beside the point, well, actually, she was with her herd, or was she somewhere else… Anyways, the little dinos were plating when all of a sudden out of nowhere these raptors come out of the bushes and start to chase Shelly. Of course I had to do something, I was the babysitter and imagine a T-rex momma coming back to one of her kids dead and I was supposed to be in charge." Buck said. Lori winced at the thought. "Yeah, not good." Buck continued in a grizzly tone. "So I was trying to scare them off, waving my knife and what not. I was chasing one when the knife slipped from my fingers, flying across the clearing. I wasn't looking, but somehow my knife had gotten it's self lodged in the alpha's mate." Lori's eyes widened and she gasped. "She bled to death." Buck said, looking down.

Lori looked at him sympathetically. He did seem as if he was almost grieving for the lost dinosaur. "I get it. It's ok, you'll be ok." Lori reassured him.

"You didn't see the look on that guys face." Buck's voice almost cracked a little. "First it was surprise but then it twisted into pure hatred. He's been chasing me ever since."

"You want to talk about something else?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Buck said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Random stuff, you know, whatever came to mind." Lori said.

"So what's you home life like, parents, siblings, what?" Buck asked, grabbing a suspicious fruit out of nowhere and taking a bite.

"Well, I have two overprotective parents that are probably worried sick right now and are at Louis' throat, and I used to have a brother, Josh, but he's gone." Lori explained.

"Oh. Do your parents not like Louis?" Buck asked.

"Jeez, don't get me started. My dad hates him. Whenever he sees Louis he just glares at him like this." Lori said, imitating her dads glare, winning a laugh from Buck. "My mom doesn't really like him, but more of tolerates him." She explained.

"So, what's Louis like? I imagine a sort of bad boy since you parents don't like him." Buck said. Lori couldn't hold back a laugh. That was probably the farthest from Louis that a guess could get.

"No, no, my parents are just really judgmental. He is… shy, sweet, cute, caring, and brave when he wants to be." Lori smiled.

"Ok, well I think it's time to go to bed. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Buck said, getting up and walking closer to the fire, laying down on the slant of the ditch, the overhang of ferns dappling him and Eddie's fur with moonlight that came from an unknown source. Lori herself got a little closer to the fire and layed down on the ground on her side.

A sudden pang of loneliness hit her when she didn't feel Louis' warm body next to her and she wasn't in her nice, safe burrow. She curled up and closed her eyes tight, tears gathering in them. She took a deep, shakey breath and attempted to fall asleep.

**Aww, poor lonely Lori. I know, this chapter was supposed to be about Louis, and Peaches, and Danny and what not but I had writers block, if you didn't notice, that's why I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I don't know yet weather the next chapter was goin to be about Peaches and Danny or Lori, Buck, and Eddie.**


	13. Reuniting a Family

**YAY! REUNITING FAMILYS!**

Finn opened his eyes and was a little confused when he woke up on the ground, then quickly remembered that it hadn't been safe to sleep in the trees. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around at the greenery and boulders that surrounded him and the rest of the group. He stood up and walked over to the gap in the boulders that was the exit to their camp he cracked his back and looked around in the jungle. He couldn't see very far into the dense greenery so turned and faced the little group.

Sid was laying face down on a seemingly uncomfortable rock; he made a strange noise and flipped over, scratching his stomach. Peaches and Danny were also forced to sleep on the ground with the possums. Crash was sleeping next to the place he had been, Brian was keeping a look out, and Louis was sleeping alone, a little ways away from the group. Finn looked at him sympathetically. He was so lonely without Lori to keep him company. Finn decided that today he would try and cheer Louis up somehow.

Finns eyes glided over to the two sleeping mammoths. Danny was definantly a weird mammoth. He was awkward, day dreamy, usually lost his train of thought…but he was also sweet, caring, nice, and Finn had to admit, not that bad looking for a mammoth. He also seemed to be almost protective over Peaches. Maybe he even liked her. But perhaps it was too early for Peaches to go into another relationship. Finn sighed and looked up to the top of one of the boulders, spotting his best friend, Brian.

Finn walked over and climbed up the boulder, sitting next to him. Brian looked over and smiled at Finn warmly, then looked back out into the trees.

Finn and Brian had been best friends since they were really little, and had been inseparable ever since. They had kept together through thick and thin. They had lost their home in the continental drift and, under a few lucky circumstances, ended up living with the herd. Now where were they? They were in an underground jungle, looking for their friends with a bunch of dinosaurs breathing down their necks.

Soon everyone else woke up and they got ready to start moving again. They got all their stuff and cleared out of the camp. They all walked along the path through the jungle. Brian looked around at all the flora, taking notes on all he saw on his piece of bark that he had taken out a few minutes earlier.

"Whatcha writing?" Crash asked, looking down at the piece of bark.

"I'm taking notes on all the flora and fauna in this world so I can analyze my notes when I get back to the surface." Brian responded intelligently.

"Sounds boring," Crash said, "I'm gonna go see what Peaches is doing." Before Crash could run off, Finn grabbed his arm.

"Crash, don't disturb them, just let them talk alone for a while." Finn said nodding toward Peaches and Danny.

"Oh," Crash said, "gotcha." He winked and fell into line next to them, walking along, looking as bored as ever.

"So, are you glad you came?" Peaches asked Danny as they walked in the front of the whole group.

"Yeah, this is great." Danny said. "I've never been this far away from home before." Peaches couldn't hold back a smile. Danny looked over and saw she was smiling. "What?" He asked.

"Well, I've been so far from home so many times. Sometimes my mom says adventure runs in the family." Peaches answered, smiling.

Danny laughed, "My family is the complete opposite," He said. "We never stray far from home, let alone go into a dinosaur- infested jungle looking for our friends."

"We do this kind of thing all the time," Peaches said, "We've gone through humans, floods, dinosaurs, on another occasion than this, pirates and the continental drift, but we never seem to have had enough." Peaches laughed.

Sid walked along behind everyone, feeling unneeded. _Why did I even come on this trip? _He asked himself. _I'm just a waist of dead space…_ just then he heard a rustling in the bushes behind them.

"Guys," Sid said in an urgent tone, but no one seemed to hear him. "Uh, you guys!" Everyone turned to look at him. Sid didn't have to say a word when everyone hear the rustling in the ferns and fragrant and colorful flowers behind them.

"Run!" Peaches yelled and they all ran down the path. The leaves rustled behind them, the noise growing closer. Everyone was running as fast asthey could, and thus no one noticed that Sid was being left behind.

Louis peered over his shoulder just in time to see Sid trip on a root and be pulled into the bushes.

"Sid!" He yelled, skidding to a halt. Everyone stopped when they heard Louis scream and turned. They had expected to hear screaming, or at least silence, but instead they heard…laughter. Sid was laughing, and quite loud.

"No, stop!" Sid giggled, "It tickles!" everyone looked at each other with unsure and confused faces. Brian and Crash stepped closer and peered into the ferns, beginning to laugh. Brian came back out looking confused and Crash came back out and looked at everybody.

"It's ok, guys," He said. "it's just his kids."

**...and now you are disappointed :D lol I bet you though Louis and Lori were going to meet up in this chapter, think again. we still have a good 5 to 8 chapters until then.**

**(either that or you just went with the flow, or you were right. but SOMEONE out there was excited.)**

**ALSO, shout out to my homegurl timey-wimeylord because she gave me a shout out so, why not? :)**


	14. The Sea of Vines

Buck was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the little ditch they had been sleeping in. He was closest to Eddie so he picked up a little acorn he found on the ground beside him and tossed it over towards Eddie.

Before it even got close to him, a strange saber-toothed squirrel swung down on a vine, snatched the acorn with a little grunt and swung away on the vine. Buck raised an eyebrow and got up. He walked over to Eddie and shook him awake. Eddie sat up and yawned.

"Morning, bro." He said looking around. "Did you wake up Lori yet?"

"I was just about to." Buck said, walking over to a little spiky mass that was on the other end of the ditch. He tapped her shoulder, and in response Lori moaned and rolled into a tighter ball, clutching her stomach.

"What's your problem?" Eddie asked quizzically, cocking his head to the side.

"Ugh, I'm gonna throw up." Lori grumbled. Buck couldn't stifle a short laugh.

"Morning sickness," Buck said. "we had better wait until she feels better to leave, She's going to want to feel better before we go where were going." Buck stated.

"Why, where are we going?" Eddie asked.

"We are going to The Sea of Vines." Buck said. "It's really gross. All the vines twist around like snakes in the hole, and it stinks like dino dung. So put together it's about the grossest thing you'll ever see or smell." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Not helping…" Lori said from a few feet away, she had to swallow a gag from even opening her mouth.

VVV

A few hours later everyone was still in the ditch, Buck and Eddie tossing a rock back and forth while Lori was sitting on the other side of the ditch, trying to think positive. She had thrown up about twice now and she probably wouldn't anymore, considering there wasn't anything left in her stomach. She slowly stood up and just stood there, waiting to feel sick again.

Buck and Eddie looked over at her, waiting for her to just sit down again. She looked at them and then down at herself.

"Ok, let's go." She announced.

Buck also stood up and looked to Lori. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Lori said. "I'm ready."

They walked through the jungle; Eddie and Lori were endlessly entertained by Buck's enthusiastic story telling while they were walking toward their destination.

"What stinks?" Lori asked, suddenly smelling a gross, rank odor that was emitting from the flowers in front of them.

"We're here." Buck said, pushing the flowers aside to show a gigantic pit filled with rotten smelling, moving, green vines inside of it. Lori grabbed her nose and Eddie gagged over to his left, away from Lori.

She could see why he called it the sea of vines. It looked a lot like a literal sea of vines. They wound around each other in the deep pit and some even stretched upwards toward the skinny zip line the lead all the way across to the other side that was barely visible through the thick fog that was emitted by the vines. The backs were about five feet high and the edge of them was a sheer drop into the sticky mess.

"Alright, what were going to do is climb up in that tree where the zip line is attached and slide across to another shorter tree on the other side of the sea with these sticks," Buck said, whipping out two medium thick sticks from behind his back and handing Lori and Eddie each one. "Avoid the vines that shoot up at you because occasionally they will try and grab you." Buck said. "Now, who's first?"

Lori and Eddie glanced at each other then called out each others names.

"Rock paper scissors?" Eddie asked.

"Sure," Lori said. "Why not." They both pumped their fists, Eddie rolling a scissors and Lori rolling a paper.

"Dang it!" Lori said in anger. Eddie pumped his fist in victory and gestured to the tree.

"Ladies first." He said smugly and Lori climbed the tree up to the second branch where Buck was waiting for her. She put her stick on top of the vine and held on to both sides.

"Now, don't look down." Buck said. "Alright, on three, one… two…" Buck pushed Lori and she shot down the slanted vine.

_That was not three! _Lori thought angrily. The wind blew her hair out of her face and could barely open her eyes and she flew down the vine. She dodged a few vines that shot up from the pit and held her breath, not daring to breathe in, fearing she might throw up if she smelt that horrible odor again. She reached the other side and dropped off the line onto a branch in the tree the line had stopped in and looked back to the other side.

"Ok, I'm off!" Lori screamed across.

"Ok, here we come!" Buck screamed in response and Lori sat down to wait for them. Buck grabbed onto the stick and Eddie got on his back, which was a little awkward. They started to zip across the line and had almost got there when a vine shot up out of the green mass and grabbed onto Eddie's tail. Eddie slipped off of Buck back and was hanging onto his foot for dear life. They halted and the vine held them back from reaching the other side.

"Buck, help me!" Eddie screamed.

"There's no way we could reach the other side now, we couldn't go fast enough…" Buck mumbled to himself, trying to problem solve. His ears perked up as an idea came to him. He let go of the stick and grabbed the vine its self with one hand as her held the stick in the other. He bit off a chunk of the sick, leaving it with a moderately sharp edge. He swiped the stick across the vine and it snapped. The slimy vine that had grabbed Eddie lost its grip and Buck and Eddie swung across the rest of the way to the other side. They tumbled to the ground as Lori ran over to them.

"Are you ok?" Lori asked urgently, helping them up.

"Ow…" Eddie muttered, rubbing his head.

"We're fine." Buck said as he stood up. "We're just a bit banged up as all. I know the perfect place to stay tonight." Buck said.

"Where is that?" Lori asked him.

"My house."

**Alright, that's all I'm going to do tonight. I feel like the chapters are getting better since now i'm sure of the plot. what do you guys think? better, worse, or the same?**

**Poor Lori, feeling sick like that.**


	15. Buck's House and Esmeralda

**HA HA! FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! and we get to see Bucks house in this one :3**

"How long until we get there, Buck?" Eddie asked. Lori was trailing behind them as they walked down the path.

"Not long now." He said happily, while marching down the path. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Lori followed the two down the path, admiring the scenery. The sunshine peeked through the tree tops and dappled the forest floor. It was very dark because of the dense canopy, and all the undergrowth hid the native residents of the jungle. Though they were hidden, the cries, moans, groans, roars, chirps, and whistles of the dinosaurs echoed through the trees, creating a surreal world to the snow-dwelling molehog. Unlike Buck and Eddie, she hadn't been here yet.

"Lorraine, are you alright back there?" Buck asked her, turning around and walking backwards. He dodged a leaf that hung over the path.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Lori said dodging the same leaf as they walked.

It was a little past noon, since they had been delayed by the usual morning sickness, they had gotten a late start again. They had been walking for a few hours, and were finally reaching their destination.

"_Buck! Where have you been_?" Buck looked up to see a pineapple in the middle of the path in front of them.

"Sweetie!" Buck said happily. He ran over to the pineapple and scooped it up off of the ground, holding it in his arms. Eddie stared forward at Buck and Lori stood next to him with the same expression. They glanced at each other and then looked back at Buck.

Eddie leaned over toward her a bit and whispered, "Is he talking to the pineapple?"

_"I can't believe that you just ran off again! You must tell me when you leave!" _Buck imagined she said.

"Oh, but I always come back, don't I?" Buck said to it.

"Yup," Lori said, answering Eddie's question. "but don't be rude."

"_Weather you come back or not, I want to know where you are! And that you're safe!"_

"Oh, I'm always safe." Buck said. He looked up at Eddie and Lori as if he had completely forgotten that they were there and tucked the pineapple under his arm like a football, walking up to them. "This is my wife, Esmeralda." Buck introduced, holding up the pineapple in front of them.

"Hello." Eddie said, it had sounded like a question since he had no idea what he was supposed to say. It was, after all, this first time talking to a pineapple.

"_Hello."_ She said happily.

"Esa, this is Lori and Eddie."

_"Every time you come back with someone, you are always showing them how to get somewhere. So, where are you going?" _Esa asked. Buck sat her back on the ground

"Well, I am trying to show them how to get back upstairs." Buck said, pointing to the sky and wearing a smile on his face. "Would you like to come?" He asked her.

"_No, I'd better stay." _Esmeralda said. _"But do you have enough food? Usually it's just you."_

"I think we should get some supplies." Buck said. Eddie's stomach growled in response and Lori laughed. Eddie glared at her and she stopped laughing.

"Ok then, I guess we're getting some grub." Buck said, Lori looked at him wide eyed.

"Sounds good to me." Lori said, Eddie nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go." Buck said, and he picked up Esmeralda and they walked back to Bucks house.

VVV

They walked on until Buck stopped in front of a large tree, turned around, and smiled at Lori and Eddie, holding Esmeralda under his arm. Lori and Eddie stared at him and he smiled enthusiastically at them.

"Why did we stop?" Eddie asked.

Bucks smile disappeared. "We're here." Lori plastered on a fake smile, assuming that it was just Buck being crazy and there was no real, tangible house to arrive at.

"Your house is a tree?" Lori asked. Buck shook his head, a smirk showing on his face.

"No," he said, "The house is _in_ the tree!" He explained, pointing toward the top of the tree.

Lori looked up, using her hand to shield her eyes from the underground sunlight that filtered in through the canopy and obscured the tree top, so it was not visible behind the blinding light.

"Oh, well, how are we going to get up there?" She asked.

"I have my resources." Buck said. Lori and Eddie glanced at each other worriedly. What exactly did he mean by "resources"?

Buck reached up and grabbed a random vine and tugged on it. The vine yanked him and Esmeralda up into the tree, Buck Lori and Eddie's eyes following him, dumbfounded.

Seconds later, a gigantic dinosaur bone slammed to the ground, inches away from Lori and Eddie. They both screamed and jumped away from it. Lori leaned toward it, staring at it. She noticed that there was a vine tied to it that was taught and was attached to somewhere high in the tree. She looked up again and hear something coming from the tree top.

It just sounded like buck was mumbling since he was so far away. "What?" Eddie screamed. Buck yelled his message louder but it still wasn't registering. "What is he saying?" Eddie mumbled.

"I think he's saying…" Lori trailed off and gripped one of the vines. She got a good grip and pulled on it. The vine became a bit heavier and Lori was yanked up into the sky. She felt the wind pushing her hair out of her face. The next thing she knew, she was dangling from the vine in front of a wooden platform in front of her. She swung on the vine, and swung off, landing on the plat form. On it, there was a little square, house-like structure. Buck popped his head out of the doorway with a grin on his face. Lori looked around, making a full circle and then looked at Buck with a smile on her face.

"This is so cool!" She said as Buck stood in the doorway. Just then, they heard a scream coming from below them that was slowly getting louder. Eddie appeared next to the platform, hanging by his vine. Lori extended a hand toward him and Eddie took it and Lori pulled him over, on to the platform.

"Ok, guys, come on in and get some shut eye, we've been walking all day, and I bet you two need some rest. Lori and Eddie followed Buck into his little house and found that it had two rooms. One was a guest room, where she and Eddie would be sleeping, and the other was where Buck and Esmeralda slept. After getting something to eat, Lori curled up on the cold floor in her and Eddie's room, and both of them fell into a silent night's sleep

**oh yeah! I saw that earlier in the fanfiction Eddie had lines and did things with Louis, Peaches, Brian, Finn, Crash, Danny, and Sid when he was supposed to be in the dino world. I wanted to tell you guys that I fixed those so he is no longer there :)**

**and, if you ever find any mess ups, DO NOT hesitate to tell me. in fact, I REALLY want you to tell me.  
**

**P.S.: Hello person I've never met! thank you for the review! and you don't HAVE to read the fanfic. Thank you, for not making an account and then calling me...something...TRYING TO BE KID FRIENDLY HERE... you know who you are. if you don't like it, don't read it. God...  
**


	16. Driven

**HOW'S THAT FOR FIGHTING WRITERS BLOCK?! He he he, I saw that Rose Tyler reviewed ha ha good job, reviewer, good job. Actually, I'm pretty sure I know this person but still, it was funny.**

It was silent. Completely silent as the little group of rescuers, and Sid, walked through the forest looking for their friends. It was about mid-day, and they had been walking all morning, Louis leading them.

"Can we stop?"Crash asked.

"Yeah, we've been walking all day!" Sid agreed. Louis looked back at everyone and realized that they all looked tired. He glanced that the path in front of him doubtfully, and then walked over to Peaches and Danny.

"Do you guys think we should stop?" He asked them. They looked at each other, then at Louis, and then at the rest of the group.

"Um, sure…" Peaches said. Right as she said that, everyone sat down accept for Louis who just paced in the middle of the path. Peaches leaned a little toward Danny and whispered "Danny, are we the leaders?" She asked.

Danny thought for a second and then looked back at her. "I think so." He laughed. Peaches looked back at their little group wide eyed.

"I don't know how to lead!" She said urgently to him.

Danny smiled at her "Well, you're doing good so far, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Thanks, Danny," She thanked him for the complement. "but, how do I lead?" She asked frantically. Danny looked around, looking for something she could do.

"You could calm Louis down." He suggested. Peaches looked over at her friend and realized he was pacing, and not resting like the others in the group.

"Thanks buddy."Peaches said, patting him on the shoulder, then walked over to Louis. Danny looked at her, then at his shoulder, and then sighed.

"Hey, Louis, are you OK?" she asked, concerned. Louis looked up at her and stopped pacing.

He put on a fake smile and then said, "I'm fine, Peach, don't worry." and went back to pacing.

"No, no, no," She said shaking her trunk and stepping in front of him. "I know you better than that, and I also know that you pace when you worry, and bottling it up isn't going to help anything." Louis stopped in front of her and looked up at her. He realized that she was right, bottling it up would do absolutely no good. Peaches saw the worry that appeared on his face after she said that and scooped him up with her trunk and sat him on her tusk.

"I just… I can't help but worry about her. She could be anywhere. I remember my first thought when I laid my eyes on this place was 'they could be anywhere', and I was right. They _could _be anywhere, and we could find them hurt, or poisoned, or dead, or worse!"

"What's worse than finding them dead?" Peaches asked out of pure curiosity.

Louis looked up at her with sad eyes, "Not finding them at all." he said, his voice seeming faintly horse. Peaches looked at him sympathetically. "I'd rather find her dying than never find her at all." At the moment he said that, Peaches heart broke.

She opened her mouth to say something when there was a rustle in the ferns. They all looked up at the ferns, and all the group members that were sitting or lying down stood up. The ferns continued to move, then suddenly quit shaking for a moment. Everyone was tensed up, staring at the ferns that were now eerily still.

Suddenly a raptor burst from the ferns with a roar and the group ran. More raptor emerged from their hiding place and joined in the chase. Peaches snatched Brian, Finn, and Crash off of the ground and put them on her tusk so they wouldn't fall behind and Louis tunneled into the ground to allow himself a chance to keep pace with Danny, Peaches, and Sid.

The raptors ran alongside them, making a semi circle around them as they ran up from the back. One of them ran closer to where Louis was digging and he swerved to ward Peaches and Danny, away from it. Another one snapped at Sid's heels and he screamed and ran closer to. Brian stood up and looked at the odd behavior of the raptors, furrowing his brow in thought.

"What is it?" Finn asked. The raptors ran closer on one side, forcing the group to turn left.

"They're…" Brian trailed off, completely bewildered by the intelligence of these prehistoric creatures. "They're driving us!" He said, loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Toward what?" Danny asked him frantically. Little did the small, brave group of rescuers know that their adventure would end soon, very soon.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! lol that was just an evil-laugh moment. sorry the chapter is so short, but it was such a good cliff hanger I couldn't resist.**

**ELOL YOU ARE ALL VERY WORRIED FOR THE SAFETY OF THE HERD MEMBERS :D (nah, you probably aren't, because you know my writing by now and that I always make sure they have a plan B) HOWEVER THERE IS NO PLAN B THIS TIME! No seriously, there is no plan B, they are screwed as a screwdriver. If that makes sense...**


	17. The Living Forest

**FINALLY! This took forever! hope you like!**

Lori, Buck, and Eddie walked through the jungle at about midday. They had just left Buck's house and after eating a nice breakfast, apparently prepared by Esmeralda, they left, bound for their next obstacle, the Living Forest.

"What is that?" Eddie asked, pointing to a huge green plant that made it looks as if the ground had a mouth and thin, hair-like teeth.

"That, my friend, is a Venus Fly Trap, though it sure can catch more than flies." Buck explained. "When you touch the hairs on the outside of its mouth, it'll close up, not to open until you've melted away." He reached over cautiously and taped one of the hairs on the outside of the mouth and it slammed closed with a menacing thump. "That's what the Living Forest floor is made of." He said, pointing to it then walking away down the path. Eddie and Lori stared at the plant in fear, and Eddie ran to catch up to Buck. Lori gazed at in for a few more seconds, keeping her hands folded and held close to her chest. She gulped and then ran to catch up with Buck.

"Is there any way we could _avoid _the Living Forest?" Lori asked Buck as she caught up to him.

"Nope, it cut's the whole jungle in half. The thinnest part we could cross is fifty feet, and that's where we're headed." Everyone was quiet until they reached the edge of the Living forest. They stopped, facing a fifty-foot floor of gigantic venus fly traps.

Lori stared at it wide-eyed. It looked like a million miles rather 50 feet to the little molehog. She and Eddie stared, stunned at the intimidating, no doubt death trap they would have to run across.

"Alright, don't touch the little hairs, because if you touch one, then they will all snap closed, and no one wants that." Buck said. "Now, who wants to go first?"

Lori and Eddie stared at each other, and Eddie smiled shyly, "Ladies first?" He said. Lori looked at him dully.

"You're such a gentleman." She said. Lori walked up to the first fly trap and lifted her foot, lightly letting it down in the middle of the mouth. A hopeful smile crept across her face and she put her full weight on it. She stepped fully in to the middle of the fly trap and looked to the next one. She hoped over to it and landed right it the middle.

"Easy enough…" She mumbled to herself. She turned and looked at Eddie, "Come on." She said and hopped to the next fly trap. Eddie jumped into the first one and they both started making their way to the other side. Buck swung over head on a vine, keeping pace with Lori and Eddie.

Eddie jumped from one fly trap to the other. He was jumping from one to the next, when he slipped and fell, falling on the hairs on the side of the fly trap. Eddie stared down at them and felt the whole fly trap shiver for a moment and rise the slightest bit. Eddie scrambled up, his heart quickening out of it's normal pace.

"Buck!" He called. Buck glanced back and saw Eddie standing in the middle of the fly trap that was about to close.

"Run!" Buck screamed. Lori stopped and turned around, her eyeds widening when she saw Eddie shoot out of the fly trap that closed behind him, its movement disturbing the ones around it, a chain reaction slowly spreading across the whole forest floor. Lori and Eddie took off, running and jumping as fast as they could to the end of the fly traps. Lori dove out of a closing fly trap, Eddie running out of another a few feet away. The two layed on their backs on the ground, catching their breath. Buck thumped to the ground in front of them and they both sat up and stared at him. He smiled at them.

"Come on." He said, walking away down the path. They stood up and followed him, still a little winded from their little fight with death.

They walked for a while, now destined for their third and final obstacle, The Chasm of Death. They kept pace with Buck, when Lori's ears pricked and she stopped, He heart quickening. She heard something. A voice she hadn't heard in days. A voice that belonged to someone she cared very much about, and there were a few other voices along with it.

**That chapter was short... Well, I hope you're excited for the next one!**


	18. CWe Meet Again

**A very long chapter for your visual pleasure. and Finn and Eddie fans, I'd like to inform you that you might just squeal a little ;)**

They sprinted through the undergrowth, dodging trees and logs as they fled from their attackers. The group of three possums, two mammoths, and a molehog ran from the raptors. Their claws were raised menacingly as they moved swiftly and quietly through the ferns. The group ran into a small clearing and the raptors dispersed into the ferns, and disappeared. They all stood there and caught their breath, looking around in the ferns for any movement. The plants around them did nothing, and everyone calmed down.

Suddenly Sid stumbled out of the ferns, completely out of breath as he flopped to the ground.

"Sid!" They all exclaimed, surprised they had forgotten him.

"Thanks…For…worrying." Sid said between breaths.

Louis' ears pricked when he heard a faint call in the undergrowth from far away. He looked over his shoulder and his heart quickened, hope glittering in his brown eyes.

"Louis?" Peaches asked.

"Did you hear that?" Louis asked turning fully around to face where the sound had come from.

"No, what did you hear?" Danny asked.

The call came again, "Louis?" it was faint and echoed through the jungle. This time another call accompanied it.

"Finn!" it sounded just as far away as the other call, and came from the same direction. Finn jumped down from Peaches tusk and walked over to stand next to Louis.

"Lori?" Louis called toward the sound. He and Finn stood there, listening for another call.

"Maybe they just didn't hear you…" Finn said hopefully. Then the call came again, much Louder this time

"Louis!" It screamed through the jungle. Louis immediately took off into the under growth, Finn in toe.

Lori ran toward the source of the sound, Eddie right behind her. The two ran into a clearing and stopped, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments they heard footsteps and Louis and Finn burst into the clearing. They all stopped, and looked at each other. Louis and Lori started at a slow walk but it quickly sped up and She nearly jumped into his arms. They embraced each other in the middle of the clearing, Lori just a little above the ground, a foot floating up like it was filled with helium.

She lowered to the ground and tears flowed into Lori's eyes and Louis' as well as they held each other tight.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Louis whispered.

"So am I!" Lori joked and they leaned back just a little bit so they could switch to a quick kiss and they looked into each other's eyes smiles creeping onto their faces.

Finn stared at Eddie and as a smile crept across Eddie's face. Eddie started to walk over to Finn and Finn's eyes widened, his cheeks turning a rosey-pink color. In one fluid motion put his hand on Finn's cheek and kissed him. Finn wrapped his arms around Eddie and they both leaned back, Eddie's contagious joy spreading across Finn's face.

"I love you." Finn murmured.

"I love you too." Eddie said back.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that kiss." Lori laughed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Louis said, relieved but sincere. Lori smiled a little and her ears dropped.

"Louis, do you remember what I said on our second day of knowing each other?" Louis thought back to that day, when they had the _brilliant_ idea of pranking Diego and Shira. He remembered what she said and smiled at her.

"Yeah," He said fondly, "you said you'd always be there for me." He said.

"I keep my promises." Lori said. Louis smiled and hers disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked. Lori spaced out as she mentally scolded herself. How could she have forgotten! That should have been the first thing she told him!

She looked back into Louis' eyes, "Louis, I need to tell you something." She said urgently. "I was going to tell you sooner but I-I fell through the ice and c-couldn't."

"It's ok," Louis said, trying to calm her, "what is it?" He asked.

"Louis," Lori said slowly, "I…" She trailed off and bit her lip. She looked at the ground, gathering her confidence, then looked back up at him. "Louis, I'm pregnant."

The whole world stopped. Louis stared at her the words repeating over and over in his head like a distant echo.

_Louis, I'm pregnant._

Soon, everything else started to echo as the world got a bit blurry and he heard Lori's voice, "Louis?" she called but he was long gone and swayed, then hit the ground with a thump.

VVV

"Is he dead?" A worried, quiet voice came from the outside world as Louis regained consciousness.

"Who wants to bet he had a heart attack?" Another familiar voice said followed by a loud smacking sound. "Hey, I'm kidding! Jeez, Lori…"

"He's waking up!" Another cheery voice chimed in. Louis eyes started to open and the world slowly focused. He sat up and looked around, seeing that everyone was there; accept for a few herd members.

Louis groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "How long was I out?" he asked groggily.

"A few minutes." Lori answered from beside him. Louis looked around to see exactly who was around him. Finn, Brian, Eddie, and Crash we're there, Peaches and Danny we're standing with Sid beside them and they were all gazing down at Louis, accept for Crash, who was rubbing his arm and glaring at Lori.

Louis felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see an unfamiliar face. A weasel that was missing a sapphire blue eye and had a smiling offset jaw. "Congrats, mate." Buck said. Louis looked up at him with a confused face as Buck walked over to stand next to Lori and look down at Louis. "The name's Buck, short for Buckminster, and long for Buh."

Louis could tell this weasel was out of his mind, even before he had spoken twenty words to him.

"Louis," Lori got his attention and Buck walked off to the edge of the clearing, walking it's perimeter in a military fashion. Louis looked at Lori and saw a worried look on her face, "did you hear what I said?" she asked, helping him up cautiously.

Louis looked up at her, at first confused, then he remembered and his face became strait and Lori bit her lip, not sure if this was good or bad. She was only reassured when a smile crept its way across his face.

"Yes!" Louis cheered, throwing up a fist and jumping into the air excitedly. Lori laughed at his overplayed excitement. She had never seen him so happy in her life.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Louis exclaimed excitedly. They all looked at him, Peaches' eyebrows rising in surprise.

"What?" She exclaimed in surprise and shock. Lori laughed as Peaches glanced from her to Louis. Peaches' eyes rested on Lori and she asked, "Is it true? Am I gonna to be an aunt?"

Lori nodded vigorously yes and Peaches scooped her and Louis into an awkward trunk hug. "Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" Peaches exclaimed.

Sid smiled excitedly and brought his hands up to his mouth and gasped, right when Peaches placed them back on the ground, Louis and Lori found each other in another embrace.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" He exclaimed, quickly adding on. "You guys are going to have the cutest little- uh, what are baby molehogs called?" He asked, putting them down and scratching his head.

"Hoglets." Louis answered.

"Oh, ok. You guys are going to have the cutest little hoglets ever! Aww, they're gonna be so small and fuzzy and spiky and _adorable_!" He exclaimed and Lori giggled at his babbling.

"I think it's a little too early to be celebrating." They heard Buck ominous voice from a few feet away and they all stopped, their smiles disappearing. Buck looked out into the gigantic ferns and saw a flash of green, then another, then another, all shaking the ferns slightly.

The whole jungle seemed to be silent in suspense as Buck slowly backed closer to the herd members. Finn slipped his hand into Eddie's and whimpered, Eddie glancing at him and holding his hand tight. Peaches reached over without looking and wrapped the end of her trunk around Danny's tusk and took a step closer, standing right next to him. Danny reached over and lightly peeled her trunk off, and held it with his own instead. Louis put an arm around Lori and they all searched the undergrowth for movement.

Suddenly some ferns moved, a glistening green back visible through them. A few more moved and then it all grew silent again. Buck glanced to a few places in the undergrowth, trying to find a gap in the circle of raptors around them that was closing in.

"We're surrounded." He whispered, just loud enough so that everyone could hear. Everyone tensed and stood unmoving. "To you left," Buck continued quietly, "there is a gap. When I say go, we make a break for it." he instructed.

There was a long, almost howling whistle that sounded from the undergrowth and the raptor exploded from the bushes.

"Go!" Buck screamed and they all ran, the molehogs tunneling, out of the clearing and into the undergrowth. They ran as fast as they could, the raptors starting so seemingly be left behind, but obviously were running slow on purpose to wear out the herd's energy and catch them then.

"I know what they're doing!" Buck screamed from the trees above as he swung on the vines alongside them. "Possums, follow Louis and Lorraine in the tunnels! Mammoths and smelly, follow me!" He swung in another direction and the mammoths and Sid followed, while Louis and Lori both punched holes in the top of their tunnels, Finn and Eddie diving into Lori's and Brian and Crash diving into Louis'. They tunneled into a rotted opening in the bottom of a dead tree, climbed out of the tunnel, and caught their breath.

"Is everyone here?" Louis asked. Everyone nodded and he sighed in relief and turned to Lori. "Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lori said, still a little out of breath.

"Did you hear that?" Brian asked. They all listened in and heard light, horrifically graceful, rapid footsteps heading toward them. They all crowded to the side opposite of the entrance to the inside of the tree. They saw one of the raptors appear from the ferns.

They all held their breath, Finn nearly letting out a cry, but Eddie covered his mouth and whispered "Shh, shh, shh it's OK, it's OK." Finn did his best to say quiet but couldn't stop a tear running down his cheek onto Eddie's hand.

The raptor sniffed the air, and then the ground. It took a step and then the tunnels caught its eye. The raptor followed the tunnel with its eyes to to the entrance to the tree and then stared into it, growling and baring it's teeth.

Louis gulped and turned to Lori. "I'll be right back." He whispered. He slipped off his pack and took out Lori's little wooden knife and handed it to her.

She took it and looked at it, then up at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's found us, someone's got to go out there and distract it." Lori started to shake her head and tears came to her eyes. "I'll be more protected under ground than a possum, and there is no way I'm letting my pregnant mate go out there."

"No, no Louis, don't." Lori said seriously while her tears threatened to spill.

"What else am I going to do?" He asked with a shaky voice. Lori didn't know what to say. She had to admit it was a good plan, but a risky one. He kissed her on the forehead and backed away, tunneling into the ground and out of the tree. The raptor took notice and Louis popped his head out of the ground, whistling a loud, long whistle to get its attention. It hissed and it's sharp teeth showed under a raised lip.

Louis yelped, and dove into the ground tunneling away into the undergrowth, the raptor right on his tail.

Lori covered her mouth as a hiccup-like sob escaped her lips at the sight of the raptor chasing him. Tears fell down he cheeks and Brian moved over to her, putting an arm over her shoulders and comforting her.

VVV

Louis tunneled through the ground, adrenalin pumping through his body as he heard the quick steps of the menacing dinosaur from behind him. It chirped and called, hissed and growled. Louis made as many turns as he could, trying to make it run into a tree or rock.

All he could think about was Lori and the possums, hiding in a dead tree far behind him. How he had to keep them safe from the raptor that was following him. He couldn't help but worry that another raptor had found them in the minutes he had been gone, and could have already ripped them to shreds.

After a while Louis was growing tired and decided to try to loose it. He tunneled faster than he ever had in his life and soon heard the raptors steps disappearing into the distance. He kept going for a minute and then stopped and popped his head out of the tunnel. He looked around and when he was positive the coast was clear, he climbed out of the tunnel. He took a few steps and then the raptor exploded out of the bushes from beside him. He screamed and extended a hand to tunnel into the ground, but that left his arm exposed.

The raptor grabbed his arm in its jaws and shook him violently, throwing him up against a tree. It knocked him out on impact and his body slumped to the floor, his arm covered in bloody tooth marks and looking unnaturally long, and a cut on his forehead that was trickling scarlet blood onto the jungle floor.

The raptor growled and took a step toward him, ready to kill him once he moved.

**Yup, I just screwed Louis over.**

**Lori: I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: I know...**


	19. Repairs

**HA HA HA! I'm uploading the next chapter right ow because I don't want to kill you guys. Yup, it's Louis' turn, Lori already went, so she can't go again.**

"We're going to a place not far from here!" Buck called to them, "It's called the Chasm of Death!"

"Why that place?" Sid asked.

"We can lose the raptors there easily!" Buck called back. They entered a tunnel and Buck swung from his vine to Danny's back. The raptors followed them right in and sped up, gaining on the group.

They entered the open space of the Chasm of Death and they all stopped and turned. Peaches screamed as a raptor that was ahead of all the others jumped at her. Before it could reach her, Danny grabbed it's tail and swung it into the next raptor that entered the room, sending them barreling into the chasm itself.

"Thanks, Danny." Peaches said a quick thank you.

"Everyone! Stand in front of the ribcage. They all stood in front of a rib cage that Buck cut down from the ceiling that hung over the chasm by a series of vines. They all stood in front of it, Buck sitting on top of it, ready to cut it loose. The raptors caught up to them and charged. They all moved out of the way at the last moment, the raptors stumbling into the ribcage.

Now that they were inside, Buck sliced a vine and jumped off it and onto the ground, sending the raptors careening to the other side of the Chasm of Death.

"Done and done." Danny said proudly.

"OK, let's go find your friends." Buck said, "And we'd better hurry." They all rushed out of the Chasm of Death and out into the open jungle again, heading back to the last place they saw the rest of the group.

VVV

They eventually found the tunnels that Louis and Lori had made and followed then to a dead tree. They heard a quiet sobbing inside and rushed over. Buck walked in and stood in the hole, finding Lori sitting on the ground and sobbing into her hands while the possums tried to comfort her, Louis nowhere to be seen.

Buck looked at them in alarm, but it quickly was replaced with seriousness. He walked over to Lori and crouched beside her, putting a hand on her back.

"Where's Louis?" He asked softly. Lori looked up and wiped her eyes.

"A r-raptor found us a-and Louis l-led it away so we would be safe!" She struggled to keep her breath steady and her cheeks were wet from past fallen tears.

"Is he OK?" Buck asked.

"We have no idea; we haven't seen him since he left." Brian said, rubbing Lori's back with one hand and the over was draped over his knee.

"We have to go find him." Buck declared, standing up. He walked outside and a few moments later Buck appeared in the entrance again. "Let's go."

They all looked through the undergrowth, calling Louis' name. They all were looking when Brian raised up a leaf of a fern and stopped completely. They all looked at him and he didn't move.

"O-oh my god…" He mumbled.

"What?" Lori asked. She and Peaches walked over to look at what he saw and gazed in horror at a mark of blood on a tree that smeared down and lead to Louis' body. A raptor was sitting nearby, cleaning its claws with its slightly bloody teeth.

Lori's mouth opened in a silent cry and she covered it, unable to breathe. Sid quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her and his fur muffled her cry. Tears gushed down her cheeks and she couldn't even get close to controlling her breathing. Maybe she was going to lose him after all.

Buck looked out and watched Louis closely, hoping for a little sign, a small hint that he was still alive. Louis' ear twitched and buck turned to Lori.

"He's alive, Lorraine, he's alive, and we have to get him out of there." He told her urgently and quietly. He glanced back and saw that the raptor noticed that Louis' was waking up. It started to stand.

"I have your knife!" Peaches whispered quickly and reached into her pack, grabbing the knife and handing it to Buck. A wicked grin etched itself on Bucks face and he laughed, jumping from the ferns.

The raptor had been inches from biting down on Louis' neck when its head snapped up and it spied Buck. It hissed and Buck landed on its back, and ran off into the ferns, taking a whooping Buck along for the ride.

Lori ran from the bushes and up to Louis. He groaned and she sat next to him on her knees and flipped him over. His eyes were glassy and filled with tears. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but cried in pain when he tried to use his bloody arm. Lori pushed back the tears in her eyes and looked down at him, biting her lip. She could see the pain in his face and he could barely breathe. He moaned and continued to try and breathe.

The rest of their group ran out and gazed down at Louis from a fet feet away. Brian walked up to the couple and stood next to Lori, then kneeled down.

"Don't move." Brian said quietly and Louis' eyes opened to little slits as he looked up at Lori. A small smile slipped onto his lips for a moment but disappeared quickly.

She leaned over him and looked at his arm. It was ripped up pretty bad and his shoulder looked dislocated. She spotted the cut on his forehead as she checked him over and also found a bruise on his chest.

"Oh, Louis," She said quietly, more tears coming to her eyes. "what a mess we're in now." Brian put his hands on his chest and felt for any broken ribs. Luckily he didn't feel anything wrong. He looked at Louis' ears to make sure there was no liquid coming out of it and then looked at him.

His eyes were closed and he had nearly regained her breath. Lori bent down and kissed him on the forehead, stroking her hand through his hair lovingly.

"You don't think when you're brave." She observed with a smile.

Buck returned and they looked up at him.

"What did you do with it?" Lori asked.

"I set it across the Chasm of Death with the others." Buck said calmly. He walked over to Louis and looked down at his arm and forehead. "I've got something for that." He walked over to a nearby plant and plucked off a leaf. He shredded it into long, individual pieces and walked back over to Louis with them. He crouched on the opposite side that Lori and Brian we're on.

"We need to stand him up." He said. "Either that or turn him on his side, but standing him up would be easier. Lori, you take his good arm and I'll lift from his back." He got by Louis' head and Lori took Louis' good hand.. Louis' eyes were open now, but still filled with tears, and he was ready to stand up.

Lori pulled on his hand and Buck pushed on his back. They got him to stand and his arm dangled at his side. Buck grabbed his bad hand and called Peaches over. He instructed her to wrap her trunk around hi body and hold him there.

"OK, Louis, are you ready?" Buck asked, holding Louis' hand with one of his hands and had his other on Louis' shoulder. Louis nodded and Buck counted off.

"One…Two…Three!" He yanked on Louis' arm and Louis cried in pain. There was a _pop_ and Louis' arm was back in place. Peaches let go and Lori rushed in, wrapping her arms around him. Louis hugged back and Buck grabbed the leaves he had ripped up and wrapped them around Louis' arm and head.

"There, all fixed." Buck said. "Now let's get you lot out of here."

**ok, he's fixed. He'll be OK, but now there's only a few chapter to go, maybe three or four. plus there will be an epilogue. it will probably be a while before I submit the next chapter because I have some important decisions to make before I write them.**


	20. Home

"Well, gang, the buck stops here." Buck said, standing in the cave entrance. They all smiled and Lori walked over to him, giving him a hug and then taking a step back and looking at him fondly.

"Thank you," She said with gratitude, "We never would have gotten out without you." she thanked him.

"Nah, I'm sure you would have been fine." Buck said with a smile.

"Really?" Peaches asked.

"Nope, I was just trying to make you feel better." Buck replied enthusiastically. They all laughed and Finn spoke up.

"Why don't you come with us?" He asked.

"I wish I could, but something is keeping me down here. I don't know whether it's the inhabitants or just the charm but I could never leave it forever." He told them, gazing out into the jungle. "However," He continued, "I could visit, I would like to see what the rest of the herd id up to, and wouldn't hesitate to come back to make sure you kids have good hoglets of your own." Buck said, putting one arm around Louis and the other around Lori.

"Wait, so, you're coming with us?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Sure," Buck said, "but right after a short visit I have to hightail it back down here, don't want those raptors getting into more trouble, you know?" He walked to the front of the group, making his way toward the cave mouth.

"Now that I think about it, that clever line earlier has sort of gone to waist now…" He trailed off. Crash and Eddie followed him enthusiastically with Finn on Eddie's arm and Brian following them. Peaches picked up the molehogs and sat them on her tusk so they were facing her and her, Sid, and Danny started walking through the cave, toward the ice age.

"You're going to love it up there! The pine trees are so pretty and the snow is so white…" Sid started babbling to Buck about the wonders of the ice age as they walked, and Buck looked forward, trying to remember the last time he was actually in the ice age world.

Soon, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel and the possums ran toward it. Back paused, staring at it and all its brilliance while the possums bolted for the light.

"Buck," Peaches began, "are you okay?" she asked.

"I…I'm fine. It's just I haven't been up here in so long." He said, "Do you think I'll fit in out there? I feel like everyone is going to look at me funny." He looked up at Peaches, Danny, and Sid.

"Buck, you do realize that happens to us _every day,_ right?" Peaches asked reassuringly. Buck smiled unconvincingly and then Lori saw the possums disappearing into the shining light at the end of the cave.

Louis jumped off of Peaches tusk, Lori right behind him and walked up to Buck.

"Come on," Louis said, "we can show you around." And he tunneled into the ground toward the entrance. Lori waved he hand to show that he should follow and dove into the ground after Louis. Buck smiled and ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sid said, running after them at his somewhat slow pace.

"So, what are you going to tell your parents?" Peaches asked as they walked. "You've been gone for four days, and I think they would have noticed by now that you just disappeared."

"I don't know, I'll just do what I always do, tell them the truth. I never leave without telling them without a good reason."Danny replied, "Though, I might need some back up. Do you feel like coming with me?" he asked her.

Peaches smiled, "Sure!" she said enthusiastically, "I'd love to!"

Meanwhile Buck stood at the end of the cave, staring out with blinking eyes at the ice age.

"Pretty snazzy, huh?" Lori asked him. Crash and Eddie flopped into the snow, rolling around in it while Finn just walked over and sat down in it with a smile.

"Oh, wondrous snow, how I've missed you!" Crash said, rolling in the cold, white snowflakes.

"Come on, you guys, stop fooling around! We have to go home and tell everyone what happened!" Sid said as Peaches and Danny walked out of the cave mouth.

"I have to walk Danny home, so I'll see you guys later." Peaches said.

"Okay, whatever you say, Peaches." Lori said mockingly, "S-M-I-T-T-"

"Lori!" Peaches said, blushing. Lori laughed and everyone ran, or tunneled, back toward the oak tree.

They soon arrived and found that everyone was there. Sid got there first and tried to be the first one to say something but was too winded to speak.

Crash and Eddie jumped out from behind him, yelling "We're back!" with Finn and Brian right behind them.

"Eddie, You're okay!" Ellie said, picking him up and giving him a little trunk hug before sitting him on the ground.

"Of course I am! What did you expect from me?" Eddie asked her, while showing off his non-existing mucles.

"I assume everything went well since you're-" Ellie started but was interrupted by Manny.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Crazy hermit!" He screamed as Buck landed on his face.

"'Ello, mate! Nice to see you again too!" Buck said cheerily to his old friend.

"Buck!" Diego and Ellie said, Diego confused and Ellie cheery.

"That's right, I'm back! But not for long, just a quick visit." Buck told them, and then spotted Shira as Dawn and Dark peeked up at him over her back.

"'Ello, what's this? I don't think we've met before." Buck said, sliding down Manny's trunk and landing next to Shira.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Shira." Shira said.

"Shira…Shira…Shira…" Buck mumbled, trying to remember where he had heard the name. "Shira, you must be Diego's mate, and am I same to assume that these are your cubs?" He asked. Shira nodded as Buck looked over her and smiled a crooked smile at the cubs. Dawn stretched out her neck from behind her mother and gave Buck a sniff and her ear perked up.

"You smell like leaves." She told him with wide, interested eyes, Buck chuckled.

Louis popped up out of the ground with Lori right behind and scratched the dirt out of his hair.

"You're okay!" Dawn and Dark said, about to poune on Louis but hesitated. "You're sort of okay. What the heck happened t you?" They asked. Everyone else was looking at him with as much curiosity as the little cubs and Louis sighed.

"I think that's more of a camp firs story." Louis said with a laugh and looked at Lori with a smile.

"But there's something else we have to tell you right now, can I tell them?" He asked excitedly.

"No way, you got to tell them last time!" She said with a laugh. Louis looked a little disappointed but excited nonetheless. He walked over and stood next to her both of the facing the herd.

"Okay, so, we have a big announcement for you guys." She said excitedly.

Buck leaned toward Diego form his spot beside him and with a hand on one side on his mouth, whispered "This is gonna be good." Diego eyed him and then looked back to Louis and Lori.

"I'm pregnant." Lori said.

"Really?" Ellie asked with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Shira said, Diego nodding in agreement.

"Yes! So we get little molehogs?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Well, uh, eventually, yes." Louis said sheepishly.

"Awesome, I can't wait!" Dawn said, doing a little happy dance.

"Wait, where's Peaches?" Manny asked.

"She went to walk Danny home." Sid said quietly, "But don't go getting all worked up over it!" Manny shot him a glare, but didn't storm off after his daughter as expected, instead stayed put, and relatively calm.

VVV

"So, I have to ask," Peaches began as she and Danny walked toward his cave. "why did you come with us, you know, to the dino world? Because I'm pretty sure you're not the kind of guy that does stuff to get a thrill out of it."

Danny blushed a little and looked away. "Well, uh, I don't know. I just...might have…sort of…went to make sure you didn't get hurt." Peaches ears perked and she looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, because I didn't want anything to happen to you." Danny said, looking into her emerald green eyes with his blue eyes.

Peaches blushed and smiled, looking toward the ground and avoiding his gaze, "That's so sweet." she said. "S-so how long until we get to your house?" Peaches said, trying to, as casually as possible, change the subject.

"We're here." Danny said cheerily. Peaches looked up at the huge gaping cave mouth in front of them and gulped. The stalactites that hung from the top of the cave mouth made it look like teeth and there was a faint dripping noise coming from the inside.

"Come on," Danny said, casually walking inside and beckoning her with his trunk. "meet my family." Peaches slowly followed him in, trying to keep an open mind while walking beside him. She wrapped her trunk around his tusk and walked close to him, looking around the cold, dark cave.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dark Peaches noticed that the cave wasn't very big. It was somewhat shallow and only looked intimidating from the outside. It was not many stalactites and stalagmites, but it did have brown roots from trees above snaking through the ceiling. Peaches looked up and around when she and Danny stopped in the middle of the cave. She spotted a little round, fuzzy thing hanging from the ceiling above Danny.

A long arm hung down from the middle of it and it suddenly dropped out of the air and onto Danny's back. He jumped and the little mammoth on his back cackled.

"I got you this time!" She said.

"Cami, get off!" Danny complained to his little sister with a laugh.

The little girl was mostly blonde but had nearly red brown hair on her top knot, legs, around her neck, and tip of her tail. She had shining amber eyes and was a cute little kid; she was around 10 or 11.

She jumped off of her brother and looked up at him.

"So, where have you been for the last few days?" She asked him. Two more figures glided down from the ceiling and hovered in front of Danny's face.

"Yes, where have you been? We have been worried sick about you!" Said a small female bat with a Transylvanian accent. She had short side bangs and short hair in the back and gray-blue eyes. "And who's this? She seems nice." She asked quietly, looking over at Peaches.

"You better have a good reason, Daniel!" Another female bat said, flying ahead of the other. She had longer hair and no bangs, and piercing green eyes. She was a little bigger than the other, too, but only by a little.

Danny shrunk down when being called by his full name. "Sorry, dad, it was kind of urgent." He said.

Peaches looked at him with confusion, leaning over and whispering, "You call your mom dad?" She asked.

"It eliminates confusion of who we're talking to." Danny whispered back. Peaches nodded understandingly and Danny looked back to his parents.

"So, uh, I was pretty sure that you won't believe me, so I brought witness with me." Danny said.

"Hi," Peaches said, "nice to meet you."

"You might wanna sit down, this could take a while." Danny said and his parents exchanged a confused glance, landing on the ground.

VVV

Danny's parent's and sister's mouths hung open and they looked up at him in astonishment.

"So let me get this strait, a pregnant molehog fell through ice into world of dinosaurs and you all had to go down there and save her with the help of a funky-headed weasel and that's why you were gone for four days?" His dad asked.

"Sounds legit to me." Cami said and her parents looked at her unbelievingly.

"I don't know…" Danny's mom trailed off, not completely sure where she had been going with the sentence.

"It's true," Peaches said, "we swear." Danny's parents exchanged a look and then looked back at their son.

"Okay, I'm going to believe you, but only because I trust you." Danny's mom said.

"And the fact that you don't have the skill of lying, I think I can trust you too." His dad agreed.

"Thanks." Danny said and walked Peaches to the door.

"Want to go back to the Oak Tree?" Peaches asked before she left.

"I'd better stay here, but I'll catch ya' later." Danny answered with a smile. Peaches went on her way and soon she arrived at The Oak Tree and she found Louis and Lori there talking to the herd, Dawn and Dark playing nearby.

"So have you come up with any names yet?" Ellie asked.

"No, we haven't really had time to think about it." Lori answered.

"Do you know how many kids you want?" Shira asked.

"I don't know, maybe two or three." Louis answered and Lori nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Peaches said, happy to see the whole herd back together again, even if a few of the members were a bit scratched up.

"Peaches, I'm so happy your home!" Ellie said, walking over and embracing her daughter.

"It's nice to be home." Peaches said.


	21. The Big Day

**well guys, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, cause I think the chapter right before this wasn't that great. unless I come up with an unresistable plot for Louis' kids, I'm spent. I'm so sad it's over, well, I guess that's what Our story is for. I might make up another separate ice age fanfic. but Lori will always be in something I'm writing, I'm not just going to abandon her, don't worry :)**

**Well, let's get on with it.**

Louis was with the herd at the oak tree. Buck had left a few days ago, to go check on things in his own world. He would be back, but these were only visits, and he would never end up really staying for good, and they knew that. His place was down there, with the wild beasts and palm trees, and it would be for the rest of his life, no matter how much the herd wanted him to stay.  
It had been a few weeks since They'd retrieved Lori and Eddie from the dino world and since then the mood of the whole herd had lightened. They were getting a few more members in a few days, anyway, why wouldn't they be excited?

Of course, Excited was only one of the adjectives for Louis, and it wasn't even a good one. Ecstatic, nervous, and fidgety were a few better ones.

Right now, He just sat on a root, staring. His mate was...large. It was so obvious that she was pregnant that even Sid couldn't have made a mistake.

"Louis," Lori said in a sing-song tone. "You're staring." She glanced up at him with a smirk on her face."

"Oh, uh, sorry..." He said, looking away. She walked over to him, a hand balanced on her stomach and sat down next to him.

"It's okay," She said reassuringly. "It's new, and you're not used to it. But Only a few days until you're officially a dad."

"I know," Louis said with a little smile at the ground, though he was worried. A few days from now, his life was either going to be the best it's ever been, or the worst. So many things could go wrong... He was just so worried about her. "I'm just...worried.. about you."

"Louis, it's harder to get rid of me than you'd think." She reasured him.

"I know." He said.

"Louis, Louis!" Dawn called, running over with her brother. "You wanna race?" She asked.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked Lori, a little anxiety left in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine, just go." She encouraged him.

He dragged his eyes away from her and followed the cubs over to the previously designated starting point.

"Lori, you count us off." Louis said.

"Okay. One," They all assumed a good start position. "Two," They glanced at each other, all sure that they would win. "Three!" The three contestants took off like a shot, Louis tunneling underground with the cubs running above him. They disappeared into the underbrush and soon their footsteps faded into the woods.

Lori sat on the root and thought for a minute. She was going to give birth at some point during the next few days. That was a strange concept, she was going to be a parent to some little things that couldn't even talk, that needed her. What was that going to feel like? Would she even be a good mom? In a few days She'd be put to the test, but when? It could happen any time, while shes asleep, while she's with the herd, while she was alone. They'd even made a little grass next by the oak tree just in case of emergency. Any time...any time...even right now.

Dawn and Dark suddenly burst through the bushes and Lori jumped. "We won!" She exclaimed as Louis walked through the bush slowly, panting. Lori laughed a little. The cubs made her jump. She felt silly, if it were going to happen right now, she'd know, right?

"I...was...close...to winning." Louis said between gasps.

"Whatever you say, cous'." Dark said, he and his sister walking over to their mother.

"I'm so proud of my trouble makers." Shira said fondly, Louis glaring at her for a moment.

"Hey, it's getting kinda late, do you wanna head home?" Lori asked Louis, looking at the orange tinged sky, the sun was slowly dipping lower and lower into the sky and soon it would be dark.

"Yeah, we probably should." Louis agreed.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Peaches piped up.

"Yeah, sorry Peach, we have to get home." Louis told her.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving Louis a little trunk hug and then patting Lori on the head. She smirked and playfully swatted at Peaches trunk and Peaches laughed.

"Bye." Lori said with a chuckle.

"Bye." Everyone said and they walked off down the path.

VVV

"Good morning, honey." Louis said, resting his chin on his mates shoulder. Their room was filled with bright sunlight, since they resided in the front room and every morning the sunlight poured in, illuminating the room. Lori opened her eyes into slits and glanced sideways at him.

"Good morning." She mumbled, closing her eyes again and a smile appearing on her face.

Louis rolled out of the nest and yawned, stretching his arms up toward the sky and walking toward the pantry, disappearing into the darkness of the small room. Suddenly Lori's eyes popped open. There was a weird tingly sensation, right at the top of her tummy. It slowly spread down her belly and evolved into a little bit of pain. She propped herself up in the nest, Her heart quickening. The pain slowly picked up, then subsided in a reverse action of what she'd just felt.

Lori started to panic a little, then relaxed, It was probably nothing. She didn't want to make a big deal and worry Louis. If it happened again, she'd tell him, but for now, she'd just ignore it.

"Hey, I'm assuming you want a worm for breakfast." Louis said, popping his head out of the tunnel that lead to the pantry.

"Uh, Yeah." Lori said, then he disappeared into the tunnel again. a few seconds later he appeared again and walked into the room, holding a worm, a grub, and some berries. He walked over to her and handed her a few berries and the worm and kept the rest for himself, sitting down in the nest next to her.

Lori took it gratefully and popped a berry in her mouth.

"So, you wanna go and see the herd or...?" Louis asked.

"Always, just not right now, I kind of want to just sit here and hang out for a few minutes." Lori answered, leaning back on her hands to prop herself up. Louis nudged a little closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in toward him and her eyes drifted closed. This was nice.

Then there was that feeling again, the little tingly feeling right above her tummy. She sat straight up and looked down at her belly.

"What?" Louis asked.

"It's just- ow." Lori said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, shifting to his knees. This was the third time she'd seen real worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just...a...contraction." She said hesitantly, sort of trying to convince herself that this was happening. Louis' eyes widened.

"A what?" He asked, alarmed.

"A contraction. So much for just hanging out for a few minutes..." Lori trailed off and Louis glanced at the entrance to the burrow.

"What should we do?" He asked. Lori looked up and into his eyes. She had no idea. Should they just stay there, or go to the Oak tree, or should Louis just go and get someone... Then it hit her.

"Louis, go get our parents." She told him after a moments thought.

"Okay, are you going to be okay without me?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just hurry." She told him.

"Okay," Louis leaned in and kissed her briefly. "I'll be right back." He said, hesitantly walking up and out of the burrow. Once he was out the entrance he took off like a bullet, heading straight for the Oak Tree. Soon, Louis heard familiar voices above ground. He poped his head above ground to see Brian talking to a smilodon Louis didn't recognize.

"Bye, Jeremy." Brian said with a smile.

"See ya'." Jeremy said, trotting off down the path.

"Brian!" Louis called, hopping up out of the ground. Brian turned around and when he spotted Louis he smiled

"Hello, Louis."

"Brian, I need you to go back to me and Lori's burrow. She's alone and I need to get our parents." Louis told him. "Shes going into labor."

"What? And you left her alone?" Brian asked.

"I didn't have a choice, you have to go back there and keep an eye on her." Louis told him urgently.

"On it," Brian told him.

"I'll meet you back there!" Louis called behind him as he ran a few steps and then dove into the ground. He hurried down the path, and decided to go to his parents burrow, since it was closer. When he got there He decided that knocking was unneeded and ran in. When he got inside he found his Mom and Dad in the front room eating breakfast.

"Hey, Louis." Louis dad said cheerily, then realized that Lori wasn't with his son. "Where's Lori?" He asked.

"She's at our burrow with Brian. She's going into labor and I need your help." Louis said, trying to keep his voice level instead of filled with all the panic he was feeling.

"Don't worry, honey, we'll help." His mom said.

"Let's go." Louis' dad told them and they headed out of the burrow and back through the tunnel Louis had made to his burrow.

Louis jumped out of the tunnel, back above ground and practically ran to the burrow entrance and down the tunnel, his parents right behind him. when he got in he found Lori, calm as ever, and Brian sitting right next to her. It was sort of a strange sight, they both had their eyes closed, first finger and thumb pushed together, and were humming at the same pitch.

Louis' dad chuckled and Louis walked over to Lori, crouching next to her.

"Are you okay now?" He asked in confusion. She and Brian stopped humming.

"Nooooooooommmmmmmmmmm..." She answered and continued humming. Louis' dad chuckled again.

"Are you in pain still?" Louis asked.

"Nooooooooommmmmmmmmyeah." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him. Louis frowned as Lori felt the weird tingly feeling above her stomach. She furrowed her brow and tried to relax. As another wave of pain grew over her abdomen. She grabbed Louis' hand and squeezed it lightly, taking deep breaths. It subsided in a few seconds and she let go. looking at him. "This is probably going to take a long time."

VVV

To put it plainly, Louis was freaking out. Lori groaned and squeezed down on his hand again while another wave of pain took her over. She clenched her teeth and was mildly shaking. Louis didn't want to look, but he was too afraid to look away.

Louis whimpered quietly, "How much longer?" he asked his parents. His mom had a subtle smile on her face at how much her son cared about Lori.

"Not that long, don't worry." She answered. Brian was sitting next to Louis at Lori's side, and, after getting permission from her, was taking notes, like he usually did. after a few minutes Lori released her grip, breathing deep.

"How are you holding up?" Louis asked his mate, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Fantastic," She responded crossly, "You can tell by my moans of pain, I mean Joy." Louis frowned.

"Okay, Lori, I think you should start pushing." Lori's mom said.

"Okay." Lori said. Louis grabbed her hand again and got ready for pain, emotional and physical. His dad sat at Lori's feet, his mom on baby stand by.

After a few minutes of pushing, Louis dad made the announcement. "We have a head." He said with a little smile. Louis froze, a head...babies usualy had heads right? Louis mentally smacked himself. Of course babies had heads! This situation was seriously messing with his mojo. The next thing Louis knew his dad handed a little fuzzy thing off to his mom, who gave it a little check up then sat it down in the nest. Louis and Brian froze, staring wide eyed at the little thing. It had brown hair, and was crying.

Daddy shock hit Louis like a ton of bricks. He was finally, officially, a dad.

Another one...then another one...then another one...and the last one. Lori sighed, and Louis realized that the whole thing was over. He leaned down and kissed Lori on the head.

"You did it." He whispered to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said in a raspy voice.

Five. Five little fuzzy things. Louis sat there, staring at them from the other side of the nest. His mom looked up at him and smiled, chuckling a little.

"Well, come here." She said. He walked over to the other side of the nest, wringing his hands. He stood next to his mom and then sat down slowly. All the hoglets were asleep already, Their chests rising and falling, nearly in unison. Only one was a girl, the rest of them her brothers. One was smaller than the others, no doubt there was a runt in the family. He had black hair like Lori's dad, the others possessing various shades of brown hair.

"What are you going to name them?" Louis' dad asked.

"Uh..." Louis looked to Lori, she glanced at him, knowing that he was probably looking at her. "What's you favorite name?"

Lori thought for a moment, running a few names through her head, then the perfect one entered her mind. "Jimmy." She answered.

Louis looked down at the little cuddling babies. The first one he saw was the runt, who lifted his head and opened his eyes a little, looking up at Louis.

"That's going to be Jimmy." Louis said. He gently reached down and picked up the little soft ball and held him in his arms. Lori smiled, no, she grinned. That was probably the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her whole life, and she'd seen a lot of cute things.  
**  
So, I kind of lied. I have an epilogue, but there's no more real chapters, and the epiilouge is already written so I'm not writing this anymore :C I'm gonna miss this. All the craziness, The herd, Peaches and Danny especially...**


	22. Epilouge

**LORI POV**

Jimmy, Maddie, Josh, Aaron, and Milo were the winning names for the little molehogs, and now? They're little devils is what they are.

I ran up out of the tunnel out of me and Louis' room, chasing after the little black haired molehog that was carrying my barrette. "James, you get back here!" I yelled as I ran out of the tunnel and saw him disappear out of the burrow. I slammed my foot on the ground. Rats!

"What's he got this time?" My mate asked with a chuckle.

"He's got my barrette!" I said crossly.

"The one I made you?" He asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, the one with the pearl you found in the lake." I told him with a little smirk. He walked over to me, putting an arm around me and kissing my temple.

"We'd better go get it back." He told me, as if I hadn't already known that. We walked up and out of the burrow, looking around. Their little footprints lead a few feet away and behind a rock. I smirked.

"You wanna do the old Fierce Prank?" I asked.

"Just like old times." He said, even though it wasn't that long ago...well, maybe it was but I'm not old yet. We both dove into the ground, Louis went around the far side while I went around the closer one. Just as we had predicted, the devilish five were on the other side of the rock, giggling and dressing maddie in my jewelry. We both popped out of the ground on either side of them and they all screamed and giggled. I caught Jimmy and Maddie and Louis got a hold of Milo, Aaron, and Josh. They all giggled and we held them close. We let go of them all accept Maddie who we retrieved my jewelry from and then set free to run and play with her brothers.

A few minutes after playing, Milo plopped down in the middle of the path and yawned. I walked over and picked him up, holding him so he was facing me.

"Are you tired, buddy?" I asked him. He rubbed one eye and nodded. I smiled and hugged him to my chest. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep on my way over to Louis.

He was wrestling against the three boys and Maddie in the middle of the path, and so far, it looked like the kids were winning.

"Hey, Louis, it's getting late, maybe we should head inside." I called over to him. He looked up at the sky and nodded. Some rain clouds were gathering too.

"You're probably right." He said, taking a hoglet off his head and sitting up. "Come on, guys." They all followed him into the burrow and Milo wiggled in my arms. I put him down and he ran after them and into the darkness. I followed them in and right as I went in I heard the rain start to fall.

We all situated ourselves in the nest, me and Louis cuddling up and the little guys fitting in somewhere in between. Soon, the rain fell harder and I heard Louis' breath slow, and started to think as I drifted off to sleep. I thought back. Back to when I gave birth to these little guys, no further. Back to when I was in the dino world, no further. When I fell through the ice.

"I'll find you!"

Further, back to when we met Danny. Even further, when I'd died. Further, when we'd just met. That fateful day, when I just so happened to chose to take the long route home and Louis went out foraging. I inwardly chuckled, when I'd tackled him, our first prank, out first moment, our first kiss, our first real adventure, and just to think, all this had happened before, when we we're just friends.

**THE END**

**lololol see what I did there? *sniffle sniffle* I'M GONNA MISS THIS FANFIC :"C**

**Well, since I did this at the end of JF, why not?**

**Lori: He he he, what you guys don't know is-**

**Dawn: Can I tell them?**

**Maddie: No! you got lines IN THE FANFIC! I get to tell!**

**Josh: how about we all just yell it at the same ti-**

**Jimmy: THERE'S A JUST FRIENDS WEBSITE!**

**All: JIMMY!**

**Jimmy: there, he he he...**

**Lori: :C**

**123: Yeah, I made a website for this fanfic. It's not completely done yet, but u guys are welcome to visit if u want:**

** www . weebly weebly / main . php**

**that's the link^^^**

**Lori: I still am unhappy with u using my email...**

**123: Okay, let's go before fluttershy shows up again, everyone say bye!**

**everyone: BYE!**

**Lori: S-M-I-T-T-**

**Peaches: shut up, Lori!**

**Lori: LOL**


End file.
